Amour, clubs et amitié
by Dororo03
Summary: Fic UA ! Hermione fait partie du club de journalisme...entre article à écrire, amour qui se profile, confessions entre amies et petits travaux pour gagner quelques sous chaque mois, Hermione est bien gâtée dans son nouveau lycée !
1. Chapitre 1

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE Ju' ! Cette fic est pour toi ! Et rien que pour toi ! ^^

**Titre **: Amour, clubs et amitié (parce que c'est toujours dur de trouver un bon titre et que je n'arrive pas à faire mieux ! XD)

**Résumé **: Fic UA (parce que je sais que tu aimes ça Ju' ! ^^) Hermione fait partie du club de journalisme...entre article à écrire, amour qui se profile, confessions entre amies et petits travaux pour gagner quelques sous chaque mois, Hermione est bien gâtée dans son nouveau lycée !

**Paring** : Couples hétéro (principal), couples Yaoi et Yuri ! (à vous de deviner au fur et à mesure bien que ça ne sera pas très dur ! ^^ )

**Temps entre chaque post :** Assez rapide vu que cette histoire est quasiment déjà finie…Il ne doit me rester que quelques chapitres ^^

Comme vous le savez il y a les personnages de JKR et d'autres seront à moi ! ^^

_Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1**

Hermione était allongée sur son lit, fixant le plafond dans une profonde réflexion. C'était le dernier jour des vacances de la Toussaint et demain, elle reprendrait les cours. Pas que cela l'ennuyait de retournait au lycée, parce qu'elle adorait étudier. De plus, les cours étaient passionnant et les professeurs vraiment impliqués dans leur matière. Mais cela signifiait le revoir LUI.

Ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe de Terminale, mais à cause de l'article qu'elle devait faire pour le journal de l'école, elle devra le suivre durant chaque entraînement, et cela dès demain.

Hermione poussa un soupir et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et parmi tous ses papiers, en sortie une photo. Cette image serait en couverture du prochain numéro du journal. Elle montrait l'équipe masculine de Volley-ball après leur victoire qui leur permit d'accéder au championnat régional. Leur coach, Mrs Bibine, tenait fièrement la coupe et avait une main de posée sur l'épaule du capitaine. Le capitaine de l'équipe, avait son bras sur CES épaules.

Hermione ne l'avait pas dit, mais elle avait fait une copie de la photographie.

Elle finit par ranger l'originale dans le dossier qu'elle ramènerait demain au club de journalisme, puis descendit dîner avec ses parents.

Hermione adorait sa famille.

Mr et Mrs Granger étaient tous deux dentistes. Quand Hermione avait neuf ans, ils avaient déménagé en France, car ils y avaient acheté leur propre cabinet dentaire. Mais à cause d'un client véreux, ils durent repartir dans leur pays d'origine où ils trouvèrent assez vite un nouveau local où exercer. Hermione allait alors sur ses dix-sept ans et rentrait en Terminale. C'était il y a deux mois.

C'était d'ailleurs durant la cérémonie qu'elle croisa SON regard. Et depuis, ce garçon n'avait de cesse de hanter ses pensées.

- Alors, tu es contente de reprendre les cours demain ? lui demanda sa mère avec un sourire bienveillant.

Hermione acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Elle était vraiment heureuse de retourner au lycée, même si l'appréhension et le stress grandissaient dans son ventre.

Demain, elle LE reverrait et LUI parlerait.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Alors ? Je sais que c'est un peu court mais ce n'est que le début…le prologue ^^**

**La suite arrivera selon mes disponibilités et celle du lieu où je vais partir (donc ça sera soit dans 2 semaines si jamais il y a un problème avec la wi-fi ou alors, un peu avant ^^)**

**Merci de me lire !**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Bizzz**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voici la suite ! En espérant que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira ?**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La jeune fille marchait dans les couloirs du lycée. Elle n'était pas seule, puisque d'autres allaient dans la même direction qu'elle.

Hermione poussa un soupir en songeant à toutes ses filles qui allaient au gymnase, juste pour se rincer l'œil.

Elle arriva au terrain de volley. Les joueurs n'étaient pas encore là, mais les tribunes grouillaient déjà de spectateurs ou plutôt de spectatrices.

La future journaliste s'installa sur les derniers gradins et sortit son carnet de note. Durant les vacances, elle s'était renseignée sur le volley-ball en général et elle espérait s'en sortir. Elle pensa aux joueurs et aux questions qu'elle allait leurs poser.

Soudain l'agitation régna dans les tribunes.

_*Ah ! Les joueurs arrivent !*_ pensa Hermione.

Inconsciemment, elle tordit le cou pour mieux voir.

L'équipe masculine de volley-ball n'était pas nombreuse. Elle comptait à peine huit joueurs. Mais tous excellaient dans leur domaine.

Hermione ne les connaissait pas tous et donc s'arrangea pour les nommer avec leur numéro de maillot.

L'entraînement dura une heure trente et à la fin, Hermione dût se faufiler à travers une foule de groupie pour accéder aux joueurs.

Elle trouva le capitaine de l'équipe entouré de filles de Seconde, de Première, et même, à son grand désespoir, de filles de Terminale.

Elle dût jouer des coudes pour se retrouver face à lui, sous les regards haineux des autres filles.

Hermione soupira et s'apprêtait à parler au capitaine quand une grande main noire s'abattit sur les épaules de celui-ci.

- Désolé les filles mais nous devons aller nous doucher.

Les filles se mirent à glousser et sortirent en leur jetant des regards en coin.

Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement quand elle croisa le regard du joueur.

- Alors c'est toi qui va faire un article sur l'équipe ? l'interrogea t-il.

Elle se sentit rougir mais se reprit vite et acquiesça.

- Oui j'aurais quelques questions à poser aux membres de l'équipe.

- Ce soir c'est un peu dommage car notre cher capitaine doit rentrer chez lui de bonne heure. Sourit le noir en tapotant l'épaule du dit capitaine. Mais demain soir, l'équipe sort dîner dans le bar du frère du dirlo. Je pense que ça sera le bon moment pour poser tes questions.

En disant ça, il interrogea son capitaine du regard.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

Hermione rougit mais accepta la proposition.

Les deux joueurs la saluèrent et retournèrent aux vestiaires.

La journaliste en herbe fixa le garçon noir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu derrière les portes. Elle regarda ensuite son carnet, noirci de notes lors de l'entraînement, et sourit en pensant à ce qui l'attendait demain.

Elle allait passer une soirée en SA compagnie. Enfin, LA sienne et celle des autres joueurs. Mais pour l'instant, la jeune fille ne pensait qu'à LUI.

_**à suivre…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Alors ? Vous avez trouvé de QUI il s'agissait ? C'est évident maintenant non ? ^^**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voici la suite ! **

**J'ai pu remarquer dans les reviews qu'il y en a qui souhaite certains couples...Mais je suis désolé, j'ai écrit cette histoire pour plaire à Fleur de Lisse, donc la plupart des couples sont ses préférés...et donc, il n'y aura pas de Draco/Hermione, ni de Harry/Ginny (même si Ju' adore ses couples ^^ L'auteur ne peut pas les supporter ^^^) ****et encore moins de Harry/Hermione**** ! J'espère quand même que mon histoire continuera à vous plaire et que vous la lirez avec plaisir !**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

La journée du lendemain passa à une vitesse digne du marathon des escargots asthmatiques.

Hermione était plutôt bien habillée aujourd'hui. Mais comme chaque jour, personne ne fit attention à elle.

Elle portait un pantalon tailleur noir et un chemisier gris perle. Elle avait réussi à attacher sa tignasse en une tresse serrée et s'était surlignée les yeux d'un coup de crayon noir.

Elle fixa le cadran de sa montre et soupira quand elle remarqua qu'il lui restait encore trente minutes avant la fin de son cours de physique/chimie.

- Miss Granger aurait-elle une raison pressante pour se mettre à regarder sa montre toutes les trente secondes ? demanda narquoisement son professeur.

La jeune fille rougit et secoua la tête. Bien qu'elle adorait la matière, elle devait avouer que celui qui l'enseignait était un prof plutôt spécial et assez désagréable par moment.

Tout le temps vêtu de noir, il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui pendaient sur ses épaules. Un visage bien bâti mais avec un nez assez volumineux. Mais cela n'enlevait aucun charme à sa virilité.

La jeune fille avait même entendu dire que le professeur plaisait à certaines filles aux penchants gothiques.

Hermione finit le cours concentrée sur les dires de son professeur.

Cependant, elle ne remarqua pas le regard inquisiteur sur elle, ni le petit sourire amusé quand elle se fit réprimander.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de volley-ball avait remarqué le comportement étrange de sa camarade de classe quand celle-ci était face à Blaise, son second. Son intuition était rarement fausse et le jeune homme se dit que la soirée allait être assez drôle.

A la fin du cours, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle du club de journalisme pour déposer son sac de cours. La jeune fille avait bien l'intention de faire ses quelques devoirs avant de retourner au gymnase pour l'entraînement. Elle laisserait son sac dans la salle, car le lendemain, elle n'avait que peu de cours et les avait déjà eu aujourd'hui, donc elle n'aurait pas besoin de changer de livres.

Quelques minutes après qu'elle ait commencé son exercice de physique, une jeune fille arriva.

C'était l'adjointe du club mais aussi sa cadette en âge.

Luna était en première. La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux blonds avec quelques mèches blanches et de grands yeux bleus. Elle était une personne rêveuse et quelque peu étrange. Mais c'était une amie sur qui on pouvait compter.

D'ailleurs, ce fut la première vraie amie d'Hermione dans cette école.

- Bonjour Luna. La salua Hermione.

- Bonjour Hermione. J'ai fini l'épisode « d'Oscar le ronflack cornu », on pourra le mettre dans le prochain numéro.

Hermione acquiesça. La jeune blonde avait une incroyable imagination. Elle avait d'ailleurs la responsabilité du coin divertissement et faits divers.

Les élèves, et même les professeurs, étaient fan des articles de la jeune fille. Elle écrivait des choses hilarantes sous un ton sérieux. C'était ce qui faisait le charme de la jeune fille.

Hermione mit le point final de sa rédaction de physique. Elle n'avait que ce devoir pour demain. Les professeurs avaient été plutôt cléments durant cette journée.

Elle alla discuter des quelques problèmes concernant le journal, puis avec un petit sac contenant notamment son bloc-notes, elle se dirigea vers le gymnase.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Comment trouvez-vous Luna ? **

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz**_**  
**_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voici la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Déjà, tous les membres étaient présents et prêts pour leur sortie mensuelle. Hermione avait appris que chaque mois, l'entraîneur emmenait ses deux clubs de volley-ball dîner.

« Pour souder le groupe et insuffler une harmonie qui se ressentira lors des matchs. » avait dit l'entraîneur, Mrs Bibine.

Et cela avait l'air de marcher si on se basait sur les rires qui emplissaient le gymnase.

Quand elle franchit la porte, tous les regards se portèrent sur elle, et la jeune fille qui aimait la discrétion, se sentit rougir.

Mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, un grand noir habillé d'un jean noir et d'une chemise verte, l'apostropha.

- Hey ! On attendait plus que toi pour partir !

- Je ne voulais pas vous retarder. Précisa Hermione en s'avançant.

- Pas du tout. C'est juste que dans ces cas-là, on abrège l'entraînement pour se préparer à temps. Lui expliqua Blaise avec un sourire. Donc tu es parfaitement à l'heure.

Hermione acquiesça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous installés à une grand table dans un restaurant. Le lieu était à peine à deux minutes du lycée et comme lui avait dit Blaise, il était tenu par un homme de la famille de leur directeur.

Mrs Bibine était installée en bout de table et les joueurs se plaçaient où ils le voulaient.

Hermione se retrouva avec une rouquine à sa gauche et le capitaine à sa droite.

Blaise était juste en face du capitaine et un garçon qu'Hermione connaissait était en face d'elle.

Il se présenta comme étant Zacharias Smith placé à la réception.

- Il est aussi dans notre classe. Lui souffla le capitaine.

Hermione acquiesça et en profita pour lui demander de lui présenter les membres de l'équipe et leur poste.

- Tout d'abord il y a moi, Harry Potter, capitaine et attaquant. Tu as parlé à Zach, mais il y a aussi Justin, qui est dans notre classe.

Harry lui désigna un garçon blond assis un peu plus loin.

- Justin est membre de la réserve. Tout comme Jimmy. Jim est en première. Ils participent à tous les entraînements et sont polyvalents dans les postes.

Hermione nota ça sur son carnet.

- Tu connais Blaise. Sourit Harry alors qu'Hermione faisait tout son possible pour ne pas rougir. Il est passeur. Quant à Ernie MacMillan et Michael Corner, ils sont tous les deux à la réception avec Zach.

Il désigna un garçon aux cheveux noirs et un autre typé méditerranéen.

- Puis le dernier, mon homologue en attaque, Terry Boot. C'est le garçon aux cheveux clairs et longs.

Hermione acquiesça.

En attendant qu'on leur serve les plats, elle en profita pour poser d'autres questions sur les membres de l'équipe, puis sur leur technique et enfin sur leur prochain championnat.

Harry fut interpellé et il s'excusa.

Hermione en profita pour manger un peu.

- C'est toi qui s'occupe du journal ? lui demanda sa voisine.

Hermione tourna la tête et répondit à sa voisine.

- Tu travailles avec Luna alors ?

- Tu connais Luna ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Nous sommes dans la même classe, c'est mon amie. Même si on ne se voit pas très souvent à cause des clubs. Et puis nous n'avons pas pris les mêmes options. Elle sort avec mon frère aussi.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et demanda :

- Ron Weasley est ton frère ?

- Oui, mais je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Ginny Weasley. Membre du club de volley-ball féminin.

- Hermione Granger. Se présenta la jeune femme à son tour.

Hermione discuta avec Ginny le reste de la soirée. Elle apprécia la conversation variée de l'autre jeune fille.

Elle s'amusa tellement qu'elle ne remarqua pas le regard doré qui l'observa toute la soirée.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de mes joueurs de Volley-ball ? Je ne parlerai pas des joueuses féminines en détails...bien qu'il se peut que j'en évoque une par-ci par-là ^^**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz**_**  
**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Voici la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ?**

**_Note d'auteur_ : Étant donné que cette histoire est finie, je posterais plusieurs fois par semaine.**

**Merci de me lire, ça me fait très plaisir tout comme vos reviews qui me donnent du baume au coeur ! **

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**

Le reste de la semaine se passa comme dans du coton pour Hermione. Maintenant que les joueurs de volley la connaissaient, ils la saluaient à chaque fois qu'ils la croisaient. Zacharias, qui était effectivement dans sa classe, ainsi que Justin, venaient souvent lui demander de l'aide dans leur cours. Tout comme deux jeunes filles du club de volley féminin, Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones.

Hermione n'avait jamais été autant sollicité que depuis qu'elle était sortie avec eux la dernière fois.

- Ils t'apprécient. Lui dit Harry quand elle lui demanda de venir jeter un œil sur l'article concernant le club, en ce Vendredi après-midi, juste avant son entraînement. Tu es différente des autres filles.

Hermione lui jeta un regard interrogateur en haussant les sourcils.

- Je veux dire par là que tu ne restes pas avec nous juste pour être connue. Tu es très professionnelle pour une élève, mais en même temps, les joueurs sentent que tu es sincère quand tu leur souris et leur parle. C'est ce qu'on apprécie chez toi. Tu ne joues pas dans les faux-semblants.

Hermione se sentit touchée par cette remarque.

Mais heureusement pour elle, ils arrivèrent au local du club de journalisme. Les autres étaient tous là.

Les deux autres filles du groupe saluèrent Harry en gloussant et le complimentèrent.

Le jeune homme lança un regard du type « tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » à Hermione qui sourit.

- Harry je te présente Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Elles s'occupent des pages Mode et Glamour. Précisa Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers les filles et leur demanda de retourner au travail.

- Le journal doit être prêt pour Lundi et pour ça, j'ai besoin de vos articles ce soir. Souligna t-elle.

Les deux filles ronchonnèrent et après quelques minauderies envers Harry, elles retournèrent devant leur ordinateur.

Un garçon noir vient saluer Harry avant de se tourner vers Hermione et de lui tendre une clé USB.

- Tiens voici mon article et les dessins pour celui des autres. J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir, je ne peux rester plus longtemps. Si quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un mail et j'essayerai de te corriger ça le plus tôt possible. Précisa t-il.

- Bien. Bonne soirée Dean, à lundi.

Le garçon récupéra ses affaires et sortit du local.

Hermione lui présenta les autres membres.

Luna et Colin, tous les deux étaient occupés à trier les photos prisent par le garçon. D'ailleurs celui-ci devint rouge quand Harry lui serra la main.

Ensuite elle lui présenta au dernier membre du club. Théodore Nott. Le jeune garçon était le seul Terminale à ne pas être dans la même classe que les autres membres du journal. Il s'occupait de la rubrique « dans le monde ». Elle permettait aux élèves de savoir ce qu'il se passe ailleurs.

Harry le connaissait de vue. Il l'avait déjà repéré quand il traînait avec la bande de la Terminale A.

Puis, la jeune responsable du club de journalisme lui montra son article. Harry prit le temps de le lire et hocha la tête. Hermione lui montra aussi la photo qu'elle avait l'intention de mettre.

- C'est parfait. Je te fais confiance. Avec ça notre côte de popularité risque de grimper en flèche. Soupira Harry.

Hermione rigola puis le laissa partir à son entraînement.

Elle fut la dernière avec Luna à sortir de la pièce. Tout le monde lui avait remis son article et avec l'autre fille, elles en avaient profité pour terminer la mise en page.

- Je le donne à papa quand je rentre et je t'envoie une copie du journal demain dans l'après-midi. Lui dit Luna en tenant la clé USB.

Le père de la jeune blonde avait son propre journal. Il permettait au club de journalisme de l'école d'imprimer leur journal chez lui. Cela faisait beaucoup plus professionnel et plus esthétique.

Luna grimpa sur son vélo et s'éloigna en pédalant.

Hermione regarda sa montre et estima qu'elle avait dix minutes pour se rendre à son baby-sitting.

En effet, depuis qu'elle était de retour en Angleterre, la jeune femme avait distribué plein d'annonce dans les quartiers voisins du sien et cela avait marché. De temps en temps, elle gardait des enfants.

Elle arriva devant une maison, simple mais avec un immense terrain.

C'était la première fois qu'elle allait garder ces enfants là. Les parents voulaient sortir entre eux, et comme elle faisait du bon boulot, on leur avait parlé d'elle. Elle aurait la garde de trois enfants. Un garçon de 4 ans et deux petites filles de 2 ans et 9 mois.

Hermione adorait les enfants autant que le journalisme.

Elle frappa à la porte et une femme rousse dans la trentaine vint lui ouvrir.

- Bonsoir, je suis en avance, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Hermione, légèrement intimidé par la beauté de cette femme.

- Pas du tout voyons ! s'exclama t-elle. Entre, je vais te présenter aux enfants.

La femme la conduisit dans ce qui était le salon.

Hermione sourit quand elle vit les enfants en train de jouer avec des petites figurines d'animaux.

- Miss Granger ? demanda une voix.

Hermione sursauta et reconnut le possesseur de la voix.

- Professeur Lupin ?

- Vous vous connaissez ? s'exclama une jeune femme avec des cheveux courts rouge flashy.

- C'est une de mes meilleurs élèves. Sourit Rémus.

Hermione se sentit rougir sous le compliment.

- Pas trop difficile d'avoir Rémus comme professeur ? demanda une quatrième voix en entrant dans la pièce.

C'était un homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et aux lunettes rondes.

- Oh non pas du tout ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est un très bon professeur.

Rémus rougit alors que James éclata de rire.

Hermione se demanda si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Lui sourit la femme rousse. C'est une blague que seuls eux connaissent.

La baby-sitter acquiesça.

Finalement on lui présenta les enfants.

La fille de la femme rousse qui s'appelait Lily et de l'homme brun du nom de James, était une adorable enfant de 2 ans aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts. Elle portait deux petites tresses et souriait tout le temps. Son nom était Léane.

Puis le garçon de son professeur de Littérature/français et de la femme aux cheveux rouges avait 4 ans. C'était un enfant calme, plus porté sur les jeux qui stimulait le cerveau comme les puzzles, ou alors les livres. Mais il adorait jouer avec sa cousine aux jeux des figurines. Il était châtains clairs comme son père et avait les yeux bleus foncés de sa maman. Il s'appelait Teddy.

Teddy avait une petite sœur du nom d'Andréa. Elle n'avait que 9 mois mais regardez les gens avec ses grands yeux bleus foncés d'intelligence.

Finalement après les recommandations d'usage, les parents laissa la jeune fille seule avec les enfants. Hermione passa la soirée avec les trois adorables enfants, elle les fit manger et prendre leur bain. Elle coucha plus tôt la petite Andréa et regarda quelques instants la télévision avec les autres jusqu'à les mettre eux-aussi au lit.

Les enfants s'endormirent très vite et Hermione passa le reste de la soirée à faire ses devoirs.

Au retour des parents, elle empocha son argent et leur dit que s'ils avaient besoin d'elle, ça serait avec grand plaisir.

Les adultes la remercièrent.

Hermione rentra chez elle, épuisée mais heureuse. Elle s'endormit aussi tôt qu'elle posa la tête sur son oreiller.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ? Vous avez fait la rencontre de nouvelles têtes ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^**

**C'est mon premier vrai UA donc je suis assez stressée face à la réaction des lecteurs ^^**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie de votre lecture et de vos commentaires, ils me touchent beaucoup.**

**A très bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz**_**  
**_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Voici la suite...**

**Merci à toutes (tous) pour vos reviews...**

**_Précisions fics_ : UA, pas de magie, couples de tous genres : HÉTÉRO (principal) et HOMO...donc si ça en choque (et je sais que ça existe encore à cette époque -") c'est dommage dirais-je mais je continuerais à poster...Pour les autres qui me suivent : **

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **

Luna lui apporta un exemplaire du journal samedi après-midi.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient contentes du résultat.

- Le professeur McGonagall sera fière de notre travail. Précisa Hermione.

Le professeur McGonagall était la responsable du club de journalisme. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas souvent présente, à cause de ses cours d'anglais qui l'occupait énormément, elle prenait la peine de jeter un œil à leur journal et de donner son avis.

- Je lui ai fait parvenir un exemplaire. Dit Luna.

Hermione acquiesça. Elles discutèrent un moment puis Luna dût partir car elle avait rendez-vous avec Ron.

La jeune femme brune les enviait. Ils avaient l'air si heureux, si amoureux.

Son regard se porta sur la photo de la première page et elle soupira en avisant le sourire de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur son visage puis se ressaisit et, le journal plié sous son coude, elle remonta dans sa chambre.

Elle passa le reste de son week-end à faire ses devoirs et à réviser.

Lundi arriva, avec son lot de plaintes dans les couloirs.

Hermione regardait les élèves lire le journal qu'ils avaient pu prendre à l'entrée.

Elle entendit des filles glousser face à la photo des membres de l'équipe de volley.

La jeune femme soupira de lassitude et secoua la tête. Hermione ne vit pas la personne se placer devant elle, attendant qu'elle la remarque et lui rentra dedans.

L'homme eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol.

- Pardon. Balbutia t-elle.

- Non c'était de ma faute. Sourit le garçon.

Hermione se sentit troublée et put respirer un peu mieux quand il la lâcha.

- Je voulais te féliciter pour l'article. Il est vraiment super. Avoua Blaise.

- Merci.

Blaise la fixa un moment puis voulut ajouter quelque chose quand soudain :

- Hey Blaise tu viens ? s'écria une voix.

- Désolé. S'excusa t-il face à Hermione. Une prochaine fois.

Il s'en alla retrouver ses amis de la Terminale A.

Hermione reconnut Théodore parmi eux mais elle ne connaissait pas les autres personnes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ? l'interrogea Harry en regardant dans la même direction qu'elle.

Il reconnut Blaise et les autres.

- La bande de la T.A. sourit Harry en prenant Hermione par le bras pour la sortir de ses pensées.

La jeune femme revint à elle et en se tournant vers lui, lui demanda :

- Tu les connais ?

- Qui ne les connait pas ? contredit Harry.

Puis voyant son air perdu, leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'avais oublié que tu venais de la banquise.

- De France ! précisa Hermione. Cela n'a aucun rapport avec la banquise.

- Pour que tu ne connaisses pas Draco Malfoy et ses amis, ça devait être le trou du cou du Monde. Surligna le grand brun.

- Malfoy ? répéta Hermione. Comme Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ?

- Et bien je vois que tu connais quelque chose finalement. Souris narquoisement le joueur de Volley.

- Évidemment ! rouspéta la jeune femme. Narcissa est une femme très reconnue dans le milieu de la mode, surtout en France et son mari, Lucius travaille main dans la main avec le Ministre anglais Tom Riddle ! Comment peut-on ne pas les connaître ?

- C'est ce que je me disais. Sourit Harry.

- Mais par contre j'ignorais qu'ils avaient un fils de notre âge.

Harry lui lâcha le bras quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la salle de classe.

- Draco est surtout connu pour sa grande froideur et ses habits chics, ainsi que sa classe très particulière. Un vrai petit aristo quoi ! sourit Harry. Ses amis lui ressemblent un peu. Sauf Blaise. Les autres ont des parents avec des postes très hauts placés. Mais ils ne sont pas mauvais pour autant. La preuve ils ont accepté Blaise parmi eux. Bon d'accord sa mère a été marié avec un homme important pendant quelques temps, ce qui a fait accéder sa famille à une place reconnue, mais après le décès de son mari, elle s'est remariée avec un simple boulanger.

- Et le père de Blaise ? interrogea la jeune femme.

- Mort peu avant sa naissance. Blaise ne le connaît que par des photographies. Précisa Harry.

Le duo arrêta de parler car le professeur venait d'arriver.

En une heure à peine, Hermione venait d'apprendre beaucoup plus sur ses camarades qu'en deux mois.

La vie est étrangement faite, remarqua t-elle en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle. Sauf que cette fois, Harry s'assit à côté d'elle.

Le cours commença et elle chassa de son esprit ses nouvelles découvertes.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ? On en apprend plus sur la famille de Blaise et Draco...^^ Si vous avez remarqué, Tom est ministre...^^ C'était le poste le plus haut placé que je pouvais lui donner. Je n'allais pas lui faire intégrer la famille royale ? XD**

**Merci de votre lecture et de vos reviews **

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz**_**  
**_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je ne le répèterais jamais assez mais elles me font vraiment plaisir ^^**

**Voici le chapitre suivant...**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Hermione mangeait tranquillement, assise à une table dans un coin de la cafétéria.

Harry lui avait dit qu'il devait voir quelqu'un et qu'il ne pourrait pas manger avec elle. La jeune fille l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle avait l'habitude de mangeait seule.

Effectivement, les seules personnes qui auraient pu manger avec elle avaient cours à ce moment là ou étaient déjà pris par des amis. Mais Hermione ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle appréciait la solitude.

Enfin, ça c'était avant d'avoir rencontré des personnes comme Harry. A croire que le jeune homme l'avait pris sous son aile. Hermione eut un sourire en imaginant Harry avec un corps de poule et elle, coincée sous son aile.

Elle réfréna un rire quand une ombre obstrua son champ de vision. En levant la tête, elle eut du mal à ne pas se fracasser la mâchoire au sol.

- Salut ? Je peux manger avec toi ? lui sourit Blaise.

- Bien sûr. Répondit Hermione en retirant son sac de la table.

Blaise s'installa avec son plateau et commença à manger. Après quelques bouchées, il prit la parole :

- Ça ne te déranges pas au moins ? s'inquiéta t-il.

- Non, non pas du tout ! C'est juste que je pensais que tu préférais manger avec tes amis. Révéla Hermione.

Blaise eut un petit rire et se pencha vers Hermione avec un air de conspirateur.

- C'est justement pour ça que je viens te voir.

La jeune fille fit une drôle de tête et Blaise rigola.

- En plus de te considérer comme une amie, je voudrais que tu m'aides à découvrir ce qu'il se passe avec Harry.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

- Ce qu'il se passe avec Harry ? répéta t-elle, en tentant de ne pas bugguer sur les mots du jeune homme « amie » c'était déjà un bon début.

Blaise hocha la tête.

- Je t'explique. Dit-il en reposant ses couverts. De temps en temps, depuis le début de l'année, Harry nous quitte durant l'heure du repas. Au départ, cela ne m'a pas choqué plus que cela, mais un jour ou je devais mangeais avec mes camarades de classe, j'ai remarqué qu'il se passait la même chose avec Draco.

- Malfoy ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, donc je me demandais si cela avait un quelconque rapport.

- Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence ? proposa Hermione. Après tout, ils ont sûrement un rendez-vous avec une fille quelque part et ils ne veulent pas que cela se sache.

Blaise parut réfléchir là-dessus puis secoua la tête.

- J'y ai pensé figure-toi mais contrairement à Draco qui cache bien son jeu et qui pourrait sortir en cachette avec des milliers de filles sans que cela se sache, Harry est aussi lisible qu'un livre pour enfants. Ses émotions sont inscrites en gros sur son visage.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle avait remarqué que le garçon était quelqu'un de très franc et de très ouvert. Aucune trace de manipulation ou de tricherie ne semblait l'habiter. Mais cela ne pouvait être qu'une façade, elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour le dire.

- Mais peut-être qu'il le cache très bien ? supposa t-elle.

- Peut-être. En attendant je te propose un pacte. La prochaine fois qu'Harry doit s'absenter un midi, l'un de nous deux doit le suivre. Suggéra t-il.

- Pourquoi pas Draco ?

- Ce mec repère tout ce qui approche à moins d'un kilomètre et puis ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est ce que cache Harry, pas Draco.

- Je n'aime pas trop faire ça à un ami. Cela me donne l'impression de le trahir. Avoua Hermione.

- Si jamais il y a un problème, je dirais que c'est moi qui t'es obligé. Dit Blaise. Je ne peux pas le faire tout seul, en plus Harry te soupçonnera beaucoup moins. S'il te plaît, fais le pour moi.

Hermione accepta cette mission d'infiltration, comme la nomma Blaise.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour ce mec ? soupira Hermione en retournant en cours.

Elle vit arriver Harry et à part des joues un peu trop rouges, ce qui est normale à cause du temps, elle ne vit rien d'anormal chez lui.

- Ça promet. Soupira t-elle.

- Tu as dit quelque chose Hermione ? demanda Harry.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et se concentra sur le cours.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Mais quel suspense...XD Que cache donc Harry ? Et Draco ? **

**Merci de votre lecture**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz**


	8. Chapitre 8

**_Note d'auteur _: Pour ceux qui ne suivent pas...je rappelle qu'il est question de couples DIVERS, donc Hétéro comme Homo !**

**Voici la suite...avec une tite révélation ^^**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Depuis une semaine, Hermione voyait Blaise tous les jours durant quelques minutes pour parler de leur mission. Mais comme à chaque fois, la jeune fille n'avait rien à dire.

La semaine avait recommencé, ainsi que les cours.

Ce week-end là, Hermione était retournée chez les Potter garder les trois enfants. Elle avait appris que c'était la famille d'Harry et que normalement, c'était lui qui s'occupait des petits, mais il était allé dormir chez Blaise car l'équipe de volley avait un entraînement assez tôt le lendemain. Les parents avaient prévu une sortie pour la promotion d'un de leurs amis et ils lui avaient demandé.

Le seul souci qu'avait Hermione à ce sujet, était arrivé durant la pause du matin. Elle avait retrouvé Blaise dans un coin de la cour et lui avait demandé comment c'était passé l'entraînement de samedi.

- Comment es-tu au courant ? s'étonna t-il. Normalement Mrs Bibine nous interdit de le dire à quiconque pour ne pas qu'on vienne nous déranger. Personne à part les membres de l'équipe n'était au courant.

Hermione lui raconta son baby-sitting ainsi que ce que la mère d'Harry lui avait dit.

- Impossible. Avoua Blaise. J'étais moi-même chez Terry avec d'autres membres. Harry n'a pas pu venir car il disait devoir garder sa sœur et ses cousins.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent avec étonnement et Blaise eut un sourire maléfique.

- Notre petit Harry nous cache bien quelque chose.

- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, dit Hermione, c'est pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dit rien à ses amis ?

- Peut-être parce qu'il ne peut rien dire ? suggéra Blaise.

- Tu veux dire qu'il aurait une…s'étonna Hermione, abasourdi.

- Une liaison secrète. Constata le grand noir.

Hermione ne sut pas quoi dire.

- Mais j'aimerais bien savoir avec qui ? se demanda Blaise.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de continuer à se mêler de sa vie privée ? remarqua la jeune femme.

- C'est même une excellente idée ! s'exclama Blaise. Imagine qu'il arrive quelque chose et par un concours de circonstance on ait besoin de défendre Harry et que la seule personne à pouvoir le faire ça serait sa mystérieuse copine ? Si tout le monde ignore qu'Harry à quelqu'un, comment est-ce qu'on arriverait à le sauver ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils devant cet argument bancal. Blaise devait trop regarder de série policière à la télévision.

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu es toujours avec moi ? la supplia t-il en lui prenant les mains.

Hermione eut soudainement chaud et ne put qu'acquiescer car la cloche les avertit qu'il était temps de retourner en cours.

Le garçon lui offrit un éblouissant sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir vers sa classe.

Hermione resta immobile quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que son cerveau se soit reconnecté à la réalité et c'est avec un immense sourire et une main sur la joue baisée, qu'elle retrouva ses camarades de classe.

Les deux détectives en herbe n'eurent pas à patienter longtemps avant de pouvoir filer leur proie. Car comme la semaine dernière, Harry s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir manger avec elle et s'éclipsa.

Sauf que cette fois, Hermione le suivit discrètement. Elle le vit entrer dans le gymnase et attendit quelques secondes. Puis elle envoya un texto à Blaise pour le prévenir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le garçon la rejoignit devant les portes du gymnase, où elle était cachée derrière un arbre.

- Tu es sûre que c'est là-dedans qu'il est entré ? demanda t-il.

- Oui et personne d'autre n'ait entré après. Précisa t-elle.

- Il y a une deuxième entrée de l'autre côté. Assez discrète, on ne peut l'ouvrir que de l'intérieur.

- Donc Harry aurait pu faire entrer sa copine par derrière ? constata la jeune femme.

Blaise hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione.

Leur regard se croisa et Blaise murmura :

- On y va ?

Hermione fut hypnotisée par les yeux du garçon et acquiesça.

Blaise avança en premier et ouvrit sans faire du bruit une des deux portes du bâtiment. Il la tint ouverte pour sa compagne et la referma en douceur après qu'il fut entré.

- Il n'y a personne. chuchota Hermione, déçue.

- Avançons un peu, on remarquera peut-être quelque chose. Suggéra Blaise.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la salle quand Hermione se stoppa et chuchota :

- J'ai entendu un bruit.

- Moi aussi.

Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant quelques secondes et un espèce de gémissement étouffé se fit entendre.

Blaise eut un sourire pervers et murmura à Hermione :

- Je crois qu'on est tombé sur le gros lot.

Il s'avança en direction du bruit qui venait du local à matériel.

Avec une lenteur et une délicatesse extrême pour ne pas se faire entendre, Blaise appuya sur la poignée de la porte. Il entrebâilla la porte.

Hermione dont la curiosité avait été titillée se pencha vers Blaise pour regarder à travers l'ouverture.

Ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent sans voix et estomaqués.

Hermione était rouge et avait très chaud quant à Blaise, sa peau avait pâli.

Ils sortirent du gymnase et s'assirent contre l'arbre devant.

- Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ce soit ça. Murmura Blaise, sous le choc.

Hermione était encore rouge et voulu effacer de sa mémoire la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux.

Harry, « leur » Harry en train de faire l'amour avec un autre homme. Et par n'importe lequel, avec Draco Malfoy, la beauté froide.

Elle qui n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami, ni vu de corps masculin « en vrai » avait été servi.

- Je me demande comment ils en sont arrivés là ? souffla Blaise.

Il porta son regard sur la jeune femme et vit son visage rougie. Rien que par sa posture, Blaise put deviner qu'elle devait se sentir gênée.

- Merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette histoire. Lui dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Hermione releva la tête.

- Je ne pensais découvrir quelque chose d'aussi…

- Tu ne vas pas cesser d'être son ami parce qu'il est gay au moins ? demanda Hermione sur la défensive.

Blaise la fixa étonné par tant de virulence puis rigola.

- Non pas du tout ! rit-il. Je suis juste étonné que deux de mes amis soient gay et en couple.

Il redevint sérieux et ajouta :

- J'aurais aimé qu'ils m'en parlent.

- Maintenant qu'on sait, on peut le leur dire ? proposa Hermione.

- Tu voudrais leur dire qu'on les a suivis et vu en train de faire l'amour ? dit Blaise.

Hermione rougit et secoua la tête.

- Mais j'aimerais bien qu'Harry sache qu'on est là pour lui. Qu'on ne va pas le rejeter parce qu'il sort avec un autre garçon.

Blaise hocha la tête.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes encore à se remettre de la révélation, puis se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ? Pauvre Hermione, elle a reçu le choc de sa vie XD Enfin personnellement c'est plutôt un bon choc...XD**

**Merci de me suivre,**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz**_**  
**_


	9. Chapitre 9

**J'espère que cette découverte par Hermione et Blaise vous a plu ? ^^**

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **

Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas.

Quand Harry fut de retour pour le premier cours de l'après-midi, elle était encore gênée d'avoir découvert son secret de cette façon.

- Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Harry en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer. Le rassura t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête et se détourna pour suivre le cours.

L'après-midi se déroula rapidement et à la fin des cours, Hermione se rendit dans le local du club de journalisme.

- Oh salut Hermione. La salua Luna.

Hermione se rendit alors compte de la présence du garçon qui était aux côtés de la jeune fille.

- Salut. Sourit Hermione.

Elle alla devant son ordinateur et regarda du coin de l'œil les amoureux.

- Bon je vais te laisser, apparemment on m'aurait trouvé un adversaire capable de me tenir tête. Sourit Ron.

- D'accord. N'oublie pas que tu dînes à la maison ce soir. Lui rappela Luna.

Ron hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la pièce.

Luna rejoignit Hermione et prit place à ses côtés.

- Il est au club d'échec c'est ça ? l'interrogea Hermione.

- Oui. Il fait même des concours et a gagné pleins de trophée. Révéla la blonde.

- Il est très doué alors ? s'étonna Hermione.

Jamais elle ne l'aurait deviné en voyant la dégaine du roux.

Il était grand, plutôt musclé et portait le bouc. Ses habits étaient portés lâches, d'une façon qui disait « je suis un mec cool qui ne se prend pas la tête ». Quand il était avec Luna, celle-ci lui arrivait à peine aux épaules. Ils formaient un couple disparate mais qui fonctionnait d'une manière étonnante.

- C'est le meilleur. Dit Luna très honnête avec une légère touche de fierté dans la voix.

Hermione rentra chez elle, avec l'image de Ron qui attendait Luna assis sur le muret de pierre. Elle avait vue le regard de Luna s'illuminer.

Hermione ne se doutait pas que son propre regard brillait d'une étrange façon quand elle voyait Blaise. Sinon elle aurait compris ce qu'Harry et Blaise lui-même savait.

D'ailleurs le lendemain matin, Blaise attendait la jeune fille devant les grilles du lycée.

- Bonjour gente dame. Lui sourit le grand noir.

Hermione se sentit pousser des ailes en voyant que ce sourire lui était destiné.

- Bonjour messire Zabini. Joua le jeu l'apprenti journaliste.

Blaise rigola et tendit son bras à Hermione qui l'accepta en essayant de ne pas rougir.

Depuis ce jour, tous les matins, Blaise accompagnait la jeune fille à sa salle de classe.

Hermione en était ravie mais ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que le garçon essayait de la séduire. Elle voyait cela comme un jeu de sa part.

Le vendredi soir, après le dernier cours, comme le journal de la semaine suivante était déjà bouclé, Hermione donna congé aux élèves qui en furent heureux.

Elle-même avait un baby-sitting cette nuit chez la famille d'Harry. Celui-ci était partie étudier chez un ami, qui n'était pas Blaise, et rentrerait plus tard.

Hermione sonna donc chez les Potter. Lily, la mère d'Harry vint lui ouvrir.

- Entre Hermione. Nous partirons un peu plus tard que prévu puisqu'un de nos amis a décidé d'hiberner dans notre salle de bain.

Hermione eut un petit rire qui s'estompa bien vite quand elle vit descendre « l'hiberneur ».

C'était un homme dans la trentaine, grand, beau, des cheveux noirs et longs et des yeux gris magnétique. Il portait un pantalon noir avec des rayures rouges au niveau des jambes et avait une chemise dans la main. Sa poitrine nue laissait voir une musculation parfaite.

Hermione dut s'ordonner de respirer quand elle se rendit compte que la vision lui avait coupé le souffle.

- Sirius ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore habillé ? s'énerva Lily.

- J'ai entendu sonner et j'ai pensé que c'était Sev qui rentrait. Dit l'homme en arborant un regard de chien battu.

- Arrête d'imiter Padfoot, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Lui rappela la rousse.

Padfoot était le chien de l'homme, découvrirait plus tard la jeune fille.

Un sourire charmeur éclaira le visage de l'homme quand il remarqua la présence d'Hermione.

- Mademoiselle, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

Il lui embrassa les deux joues sous le rougissement d'Hermione.

- Je suppose que tu es l'amie dont Harry n'arrête pas de nous parler ?

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que Severus dirait s'il te voyait te comporter comme ça ? gronda faussement quelqu'un dans son dos.

Hermione reconnut la voix de son professeur de littérature.

- Et va t'habiller cousin immature où je t'arrête pour attentat à la pudeur ! s'exclama la femme de celui-ci avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione remarqua que cette fois, ses cheveux étaient bleus foncés.

- Bien mon capitaine. Rigola l'homme en remontant les escaliers.

La rousse secoua la tête.

- Et dire que cet homme est pompier. Soupira t-elle.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là pour le garder à l'œil. Susurra quelqu'un dans son oreille en venant l'enlacer.

Hermione sourit devant le tableau que formait le couple. Les parents d'Harry étaient vraiment un modèle d'harmonie et d'amour. La jeune fille voulait que ce soit de même pour elle plus tard.

En attendant, elle accepta le verre de jus de fruit que lui proposa la rousse et suivit tout ce petit monde dans le salon, en attendant le dénommé « Sev ».

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Que pensez-vous de Sirius ? J'avais cette scène dans la tête depuis le début de la fic et franchement moi j'adore ce passage...j'aimerais bien être à la place d'Hermione ^^**

**Sinon, vous trouvez pas le couple Ron/Luna trop mignon ? ^^ J'imagine le grand bonhomme avec la petite blondinette ^^ Adorable 3  
**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz**_**  
**_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Voici, la deuxième partie du chapitre précédent (si on peut dire) ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. On rencontre encore une nouvelle personne et...vous verrez en lisant...^^**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : **

Elle fit la connaissance d'un autre homme dont le visage lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

- Voici Peter Pettigrew. Le présenta James.

- On est fier de notre Peter. Rajouta James en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'homme blond, légèrement enrobé. Il va tourner dans un film à grand budget.

- Oh vous êtes un acteur ? C'est pour ça alors que votre visage me dit quelque chose. S'exclama Hermione.

L'homme rougit mais dit :

- Oui j'ai surtout tourné dans des films à petits budgets où je jouais le rôle du méchant ou de l'associé du méchant.

- Mais c'est bien sûr ! C'était vous dans le film « Il était une fois » ?

Peter acquiesça.

C'est ce moment que choisis la sonnette pour retentir.

- Tiens voici Sevy-chou. Rit James.

Lily alla ouvrir et on entendit un énorme bruit venant des escaliers, suivit d'un gros « boum » puis d'un :

- AIE !

Hermione entendit James, Rémus, sa femme et Peter éclater de rire.

Lily entra dans le salon en pouffant légèrement tandis que derrière elle, suivait Sirius et…

- Pro…professeur Snape ? ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer la jeune fille.

Effectivement, son irritable professeur de Physique/Chimie soutenait le pompier qui était plutôt en train de le tripoter que de réellement souffrir.

Snape releva la tête et fit face à son élève qui avait les yeux grands ouverts.

- Waouh tu as vu ça Sev ? s'exclama Sirius. Elle t'a appelé Professeur !

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je SUIS professeur. Répondit ironique l'homme en noir.

- Mais Harry ne t'appelle jamais comme ça à la maison ! continua le pompier.

- Bien sûr qu'il ne le fait pas ! La maison c'est la maison et le lycée c'est le lycée ! dit James.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit :

- Si tu veux, tu peux l'appeler Severus ici.

La jeune fille ouvrit grands les yeux et en secouant les mains devant elle, refusa :

- Oh non non merci. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Au moins une qui a du respect pour ses enseignants. Répliqua Severus.

Il avait posé Sirius sur le canapé pendant que Lily était partie chercher les enfants qui jouaient dans la chambre.

- Ça ferait trop bizarre de voir Harry t'appeler professeur Snape ici. Avoua Sirius. T'imagine James ? Pire, s'il appelait Rémus professeur Lupin ?

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire sous le regard exaspéré des autres personnes.

- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de discussion à lieu. Supposa Hermione.

La femme de Rémus, Nymphadora, mais qui préférait qu'on la surnomme Tonks, sourit et répondit :

- C'est vrai. Et ça finit toujours par faire rire ces deux-là.

Lily redescendit avec les enfants et après les embrassades et les dernières recommandations d'usages, tous les adultes avaient déserté la maison.

Hermione put se consacrer aux enfants durant toute la soirée, jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Ensuite elle fit ses devoirs et révisa ses leçons.

Peu avant minuit, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un léger couinement.

Hermione se figea puis se rassura en entendant la voix d'Harry.

- Hermione tu es là ? chuchota t-il.

- Dans le salon.

Elle vit arriver le garçon, les cheveux légèrement plus en pétard qu'avant. Il déposa son sac sur le sol à côté de la porte du salon et s'affala dans le canapé.

- Alors ses révisions ? ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune fille.

Elle vit une rougeur s'étaler sur ses joues et dut retenir un sourire quand Harry répondit :

- Bien, très bien.

- J'imagine. Souffla t-elle en secouant la tête.

Le silence régna dans la maison jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne dise :

- Tu peux y aller si tu veux.

- Ça ne me dérange pas de rester. Et puis je n'ai pas fini mon exercice de physique.

Elle vit Harry relever la tête.

- Ça te dit de le faire avec moi ? proposa t-elle, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment étudier ce soir.

- Vraiment ? C'est génial ça ! sourit-il.

Il venait de confirmer les soupçons de la jeune fille sans même le savoir.

- Au fait, comment va Draco ? demanda t-elle alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans les formules de physique compliquées.

- Légèrement sur les nerfs mais il va…

Harry s'arrêta de parler et releva brusquement la tête en fixant Hermione dans les yeux.

La jeune fille lui offrit un grand sourire mais hélas pour lui et heureusement pour Hermione, les adultes choisirent ce moment pour rentrer.

Hermione rangea ses affaires et se pencha vers Harry pour lui chuchoter :

- Motus et bouche cousue sur ton secret.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se rendit dans le couloir.

Lily lui demanda comment c'était passé la soirée et lui donna son argent.

- Bonne nuit.

Hermione rentra chez elle, apaisée depuis qu'elle avait avoué à Harry qu'elle savait, mais sachant que ce dernier demanderait bientôt des explications.

Elle devait le dire à Blaise.

Cela lui donnera une bonne excuse pour l'appeler.

Hermione sourit dans la nuit en pensant au joueur de volley.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Alors ? N'est-elle pas maligne Hermione ? Harry s'est fait avoir comme un bleu ! XD**

**Que pensez-vous du fait que Peter soit un "gentil" ? Je me suis dit, puisqu'il n'y a pas de magie, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il trahisse ses amis ! **

**Merci de me lire **

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz**_**  
**_


	11. Chapitre 11

**Attention à tous, voici la réaction d'Harry et de quelqu'un d'autre...mais qui ? ^^**

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : **

Hermione venait tout juste d'envoyer un sms à Blaise.

Bien qu'il soit vraiment très tard, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas d'entraînement le samedi matin.

Quelques minutes après, son téléphone sonna et Hermione vit s'afficher le nom de Blaise.

- Oui ?

Elle souriait bêtement, allongée sur son lit dans le noir.

- Tu lui as vraiment dit ? s'exclama la voix grave du garçon.

-Je l'ai laissé sous-entendre que je savais. Avoua t-elle. Si cela se passe comme je le pense, il n'aura aucun mal à me dire la vérité.

- A NOUS dire la vérité. Précisa Blaise. Je suis avec toi. Comme ça Harry le dira à Draco qui saura que je le sais et nous, nous saurons qu'ils savent que nous savons.

Hermione rigola.

- Oui c'est ça même si je n'ai pas tout suivi. Pouffa t-elle.

Un bruit se fit entendre à travers le téléphone et Blaise lui souffla :

- Je vais devoir raccrocher. Ma mère va encore se plaindre que je fais trop de bruit sinon.

- Bonne nuit alors. Dit Hermione.

- Bonne nuit jolie demoiselle. Raccrocha Blaise.

Hermione s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lundi matin, elle retrouva Blaise devant le lycée comme d'habitude. Il l'a déposa devant sa salle de classe.

- On se retrouve à la cafèt ce midi ?

- Oui avec Harry. Sourit Hermione.

Blaise s'éloigna et lui fit un signe de la main.

Durant toute la matinée, Harry n'arrêta pas de jeter des coups d'œil inquiet à la jeune fille. Il ne s'était pas assis à ses côtés car il était arrivé en retard et le professeur l'avait placé devant d'office.

Quand midi sonna, Harry s'approcha d'Hermione mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, celle-ci le coupa :

- On va discuter à la cafèt.

Il l'a suivie sans dire un mot.

Arrivés à la cafèt, Hermione repéra Blaise assis à une table assez éloignée des autres. Elle tira Harry jusqu'à elle et le força à s'asseoir.

- Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda curieux Harry.

- Hermione sait que je sais que tu sais qu'elle sait la chose que nous savons que tu sais qu'Hermione sait. Répondit Blaise mystérieux.

Harry avait les sourcils froncés pour essayer de déchiffrer le discours de son ami mais Hermione l'interrompit dans ses pensées en grondant faussement le grand noir :

- Blaise ! Tu l'embrouilles encore plus ! Déjà qu'il ne doit pas bien savoir où il en est.

Blaise lui offrit un grand sourire et Hermione sourit en secouant la tête faussement dépitée.

- Harry, reprit la jeune fille en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en lui prenant une main, Blaise et moi sommes tes amis. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Alors sache que même si l'on t'en veut de nous avoir caché ta relation secrète avec tu-sais-qui, on ne te juge pas et on continue de t'aimer. Donc si tu veux parler, sache que je suis là, ainsi que Blaise.

Harry fixa son coéquipier et celui-ci hocha la tête. Les yeux émeraudes du capitaine de l'équipe étaient devenus plus brillants, signe qu'il était assez touché par toute cette déclaration.

Il se contenta de serrer la main de son amie, encore plus fort.

Seulement, ce geste fut mal interprété et une ombre se plaça au-dessus d'Hermione. Mais avant que la personne ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Blaise s'exclama ravie :

- Drakounet ! Quel plaisir de te voir parmi nous, humbles mortels. Tu resteras bien festoyer parmi tes compagnons les plus Proches ?

Hermione relâcha la main d'Harry et se décala d'une place pour se retrouver assise à côté de Blaise, laissant la chaise à côté d'Harry vide.

- Cela ferait tellement plaisir à Harry ! Votre Relation n'en serait que renforcée. Sous-entendit Blaise, sans jamais se départir de son sourire.

Hermione vit Draco froncer ses sourcils et il les fixa, elle et Blaise d'un air suspicieux.

- Ils savent. Se fit entendre la voix d'Harry.

Draco se tourna vers lui et le brun hocha la tête pour confirmer ses paroles.

Après un soupir, il poussa la chaise et s'installe élégamment dessus.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je mange avec vous aujourd'hui que cela sera pareil tous les jours. Se contenta de dire Malfoy. Les repas à quatre en couple, très peu pour moi.

Blaise se contenta juste d'agrandir son sourire si c'était possible alors qu'Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Harry eut un sourire amusé face à la réaction de son copain ainsi qu'à celle d'Hermione.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ? Il a la classe Draco n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Quelle comique ce Blaise...! XD**

**Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz**_**  
**_


	12. Chapitre 12

**Voici la suite...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...on en découvre un peu plus sur un personnage ^^**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 12** :

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Hermione et Blaise savaient pour Harry et Draco.

Le mois de Décembre venait de commencer, et l'hiver se faisait sentir. Les routes étaient gelées et de nombreux accidents survenaient dans toute la ville.

James et Sirius étaient souvent absents et Hermione avait été sollicité très souvent ces derniers temps chez Harry. Durant cette période, l'entraînement de l'équipe de volley-ball avait été intensifié car un match très important allé avoir lieu juste avant les vacances de Noël. Cela occupé tout le temps libre qu'avait le garçon et de temps en temps, Hermione l'aidait avec ses leçons et ses devoirs, comme Draco le faisait pour Blaise.

D'ailleurs, la jeune femme s'était énormément rapprochée de Draco depuis la découverte du secret. Le blond lui-même était devenu un très bon ami à Blaise.

Quand les deux joueurs étaient à l'entrainement, Hermione s'occupait du journal. Un autre article avait été concerné au futur match ainsi qu'à leur adversaire. Hermione y décryptait leur point faible et leur point fort d'une façon très professionnelle. Elle avait d'ailleurs reçu les félicitations de Mrs Bibine pour son travail d'analyse.

Hermione ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle avait passé des nuits blanches devant des vidéos des matchs de l'équipe adverse.

Ce soir-là, une semaine avant le match, elle était dans le local du club de journalisme, travaillant tard sur un article important.

Elle n'était pas la seule, Théodore Nott se trouvait sur un ordinateur en face d'elle et semblait très embêté. Luna était rentrée chez elle il y a peu de temps et la salle résonnait des clacs du clavier des ordinateurs.

La jeune femme mit le point final à son article et l'enregistra sur sa clé USB.

Elle s'interrogea sur la marche à suivre mais son camarade avait semblé distrait durant le temps du club et cela semblait continuer. C'était une chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas et Hermione s'inquiétait réellement pour lui et elle se décida à le questionner.

- Théo ?

Le jeune homme sursauta. Encore une chose que ne manqua pas de remarquer Hermione.

- Tu sembles distrait aujourd'hui. Quelque chose te perturbe ? Si c'est à propos du journal, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part. proposa t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas à cause du journal mais sache que cela ne te regarde en rien. Répliqua t-il.

Hermione soupira mais n'insista pas.

- Bien. J'ai finis, mais si tu veux rester plus longtemps, je te laisse les clés. N'oublies pas de tout bien refermer derrière toi.

Elle le vit acquiescer. Hermione soupira et s'apprêta à partir quand elle remarqua qu'elle avait oublié de récupérer la clé USB que Luna lui avait laissé sur son bureau.

Elle contourna les tables sans bruit et ramassa l'objet. En passant à quelques pas de l'ordinateur du garçon, elle remarqua le site qu'il consultait.

- Pourquoi te renseignes-tu sur la maternité ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

Théo se retourna vivement et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de voir ça ! lui dit-il froidement. Maintenant va t-en.

Hermione n'en fis rien et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, faisait fi du regard polaire du garçon.

- Tu peux me faire confiance. Si tu as besoin de parler sache que je ne le répèterais à personne. Tu n'as pas besoin de te braquer comme ça à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approche de toi.

Le silence suivit sa tirade et Hermione soupira et se résigna à s'en aller. Elle s'était levée quand la voix du jeune homme retentit, douce et grave, tintée d'impuissance :

- Ma copine est enceinte.

Hermione se figea à cette révélation.

- Je l'ai appris hier soir par téléphone. Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu se produire ! s'exclama Théo, la tête entre ses mains.

- Et elle veut le garder ? déduisit Hermione en voyant toujours le forum de maternité ouvert sur l'ordinateur.

- Elle m'a dit qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle avorte. Mais cela va lui gâcher tout son avenir.

- Elle est au lycée ? demanda Hermione.

La jeune femme ne se souvint pas avoir vu Théo avec une fille.

- Elle est en première dans un lycée en France. Avoua le jeune homme.

Hermione s'était rassis entre temps.

- Ses parents sont au courant de sa situation ?

- Mais pas les miens. Ils me tueraient si jamais ils l'apprenaient.

- Tu as au moins le soutient du côté de la famille de la mère ? demanda Hermione.

- Je dois les voir durant les vacances de Noël. Répondit Théo.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu feras un bon père. Le rassura Hermione.

- Je n'ai même pas terminé le lycée ! s'écria t-il. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment sa va se passer ! Je ne me sens pas prêt !

- C'est tout à fait normal. Mais quand tu iras retrouver ta copine, vous réglerez tous les détails. Ne t'en fais pas. En France, elle peut arrêter ses études et étudier par correspondance durant la grossesse. Et quand le bébé arrivera, ta copine aura toute l'aide nécessaire, surtout si sa famille la soutient. De plus, tu auras sûrement finis le lycée quand le bébé arrivera. Tu seras là toi aussi. Si tu veux rester près d'eux, il y a de bonnes facs en France.

- C'est vrai que tu as étudié là-bas toi aussi. Dit le garçon.

- Te voilà rassuré ? Je sais que cela va être dur pour tes parents d'apprendre une nouvelle pareille, mais tu es quelqu'un de sérieux et qui prend ses responsabilités. De plus, tu as un brillant avenir devant toi et je sais que tu arriveras à jongler entre ton rôle de papa et ta carrière dans le journalisme. En plus de ça, tu es bientôt majeur donc responsable de tes choix. Tu vas y arriver car tu es un garçon intelligent et plein de ressources.

Hermione lui sourit et Théo la remercia.

- Tu vois que tu as bien fait de te confier à moi ? sourit la jeune femme en fermant le local du club.

Juste avant qu'ils ne se quittent, Hermione lui demanda :

- Tu me tiens au courant de la situation ? Tu as mon numéro et si jamais tu as un problème je suis là !

- Bonne nuit Granger ! la salua Théo avec un sourire sincère.

Hermione prit ça comme un assentiment et lui offrit un signe de la main alors que le garçon s'éloignait dans la nuit froide.

Elle rentra chez elle à plus de vingt heures passées sous les inquiétudes de ses parents qu'elle se pressa de rassurer.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de Théo ? Je l'apprécie assez moi ^^**

**Vous avez deviné qui est sa copine ? **

**Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour la suite de le savoir mais avec les indices que j'ai laissé vous devriez être capable de la trouver ^^**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, **

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz**_**  
**_


	13. Chapitre 13

**Voici la suite,**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise ?**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : **

Hermione était dans les gradins assise aux côtés de Ginny et des autres membres de l'équipe de volley-ball féminin. Leur capitaine, Millicent Bullstrode, une grande fille de carrure large de l'autre Terminale, discutait avec son petit-ami. Un gentil garçon qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant de sa classe, Neville Londubat.

Draco et ses amis étaient assis quelques rangs derrière.

Ce match était crucial si l'équipe voulait participer à la coupe européenne des lycées durant les vacances d'Avril. En plus d'être important pour monter dans le classement et pour bien coter le lycée, participer à cette coupe leur ouvrirait des portes dans le domaine sportif.

Le match commença et la salle s'enflamma. Qui aurait pu croire que les supporters de volley-ball étaient aussi bruyants ?

Poudlard remporta la première manche de quelques points.

Lors du deuxième round, Terry attrapa une crampe et du être remplacer par Justin. Mais le garçon de réserve n'avait pas la même force et la même technique que l'attaquant et l'équipe perdit à trois points près.

La troisième partie reprit, cette fois au lieu des 21 points habituels, les joueurs devaient marquer 15 points.

Harry avait rassuré Justin et avait donné quelques conseils à son équipe, juste après les encouragements de Mrs Bibine.

Le début du match fut serré. Et à quelques points de la victoire, Harry et Blaise décidèrent de jouer le grand jeu. Ils avaient prévu d'utiliser cette technique lors de la coupe européenne mais s'ils perdaient aujourd'hui, ça ne servait plus à rien.

Quand la balle fut renvoyée de leur côté du terrain, après une réception parfaite de Zacharias, Blaise se plaça de façon à faire face à Harry. Celui-ci plia les genoux et quand Blaise lui fit une passe haute et courbe juste au dessus de sa tête, il n'eut plus qu'à sauter et le poing serré avec juste le majeur et l'index légèrement remontés, il frappa le ballon.

Celui-ci au lieu de partir en ligne droite comme l'attendaient les joueurs de l'équipe en face, fit une courbe par-dessus le terrain et revint toucher le sol en son milieu.

Une fois lancés et quelle que soit la parade de l'équipe adverse, rien ne put arrêter Blaise et Harry.

Le passeur faisait des passes parfaites, légèrement courbées et assez hautes pour laisser le temps à Harry de se placer. Il fallait que le capitaine ait le bon timing sinon l'attaque serait ratée.

C'est ainsi que Poudlard remporta la victoire.

Les supporters de l'équipe criaient leur joie dans tout le gymnase alors que les joueurs saluaient les adversaires.

Le bâtiment se vida petit à petit, les derniers à sortir avant les joueurs, furent Hermione et Ginny, ainsi que Draco et ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette technique qu'à utilisé Harry ? se renseigna la journaliste.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu l'utiliser avant…Je ne savais même pas qu'il savait la maitriser ! avoua Ginny. Harry est vraiment génial !

Hermione rigola devant l'air de pur émerveillement qu'avait la rouquine. Elle savait que c'était grâce à Harry que Ginny s'était mise au volley-ball. Quand elle l'avait vu jouer, elle était devenue fan et s'était inscrite au club. Puis finalement, elle avait fini par apprécier le sport pour finir par en devenir une des meilleures joueuses.

Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à la question de son amie.

- Oh cette super technique est très compliquée à réaliser. Elle s'appelle le « poke shot » ou « poke de combat ». Il s'agit de fermer le poing et de redresser légèrement les deux premiers doigts, comme ceci. Expliqua Ginny. Une fois frappée, la balle part en forme de cloche par-dessus le filet à toute vitesse et on ne peut pas deviner à l'avance où elle va atterrir. Seuls les meilleurs joueurs parviennent à la faire. Cela prouve à quel point Harry est un excellent joueur !

- Quel est le rôle de Blaise dedans ? s'interrogea la Terminale.

Hermione avait bien vu qu'Harry n'avait réalisé cette technique que lorsque Blaise lui faisait des passes spéciales.

- C'est grâce aux balles de Blaise qu'Harry peut se concentrer uniquement sur son attaque. Avec des balles bien pensées, il n'a pas à s'inquiéter d'aller chercher la balle. De plus, lors de l'attaque du poke, Blaise a envoyé uniquement des balles hautes et légèrement courbées, ce qui a facilité la puissance de l'attaque d'Harry.

- Ils forment vraiment une bonne équipe. Remarqua Hermione.

Ginny hocha la tête et raconta à Hermione l'histoire des différentes personnes à avoir maitrisées le « poke de combat ».

Quelques pas plus loin, Draco et compagnie n'avaient pas perdu une syllabe de ce que Ginny avait expliqué.

- C'est incroyable quand même ! s'extasia une fille brune aux cheveux coupés dans un carré stylisé.

- On a vraiment une excellente équipe de volley. Blaise et Potter vont aller loin c'est sûr. Rajouta un garçon baraqué.

- Ne sois pas jaloux Vincent. Le taquina Pansy, la fille brune. Toi et Greg allez aussi aller loin. C'est juste que la lutte n'est pas aussi reconnu que le volley-ball.

- Nous ne sommes pas jaloux. Répliqua Gregory. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Draco ?

Le blond fixait la rouquine avec un air mauvais.

- Oh allez Dray ! Laisse la tranquille cette fille ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait mais depuis toute à l'heure tu n'arrêtes pas de la fixer méchamment ! remarqua Pansy.

Le blond n'eut pas à répondre car les joueurs sortirent à l'instant. Il ne pouvait pas avouer que c'était parce que cette rouquine vantait les mérites de SON petit-ami avec un air d'amoureuse transit.

Les joueurs se séparèrent et chacun partit avec ses amis boire un verre. Hermione fut déçue de ne pas être avec Blaise mais elle s'amusa quand même avec Harry et d'autres joueurs de sa classe. Le garçon noir ainsi que les joueurs de sa classe plus Draco et ses camarades étaient dans un autre bar.

Blaise était ravi même s'il aurait préféré partager cela avec Harry et Hermione, tout comme Draco qui n'était pas très heureux de laisser Harry avec la rouquine. Mais c'était prévu comme ça depuis longtemps.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ? Quel beau match n'est-ce pas ? ^^ La technique du "poke de combat" est empruntée à "Beach stars" un manga sur le beach-volley ^^**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz**_**  
**_


	14. Chapitre 14

**LA SUITEUH ! ^^

* * *

**

_**NOTE D'AUTEUR : Je voudrais juste préciser quelque chose. Les matchs de Volley-ball décrit ne sont pas vraiment conformes aux vrais ! Je n 'ai pas fait beaucoup de Volley-ball mais je sais quand même ce qui est possible de faire ou pas ^^ **_

**_Voyez plus les matchs comme une sorte de "Jeanne et Serge" ou de "Olive et Tom" version Volley ^^_

* * *

****En espérant que ça vous plaira ? Dans tous les cas, MERCI pour vos reviews !**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 14** :

Les vacances de Noël étaient enfin arrivées.

Hermione et ses parents étaient partis skier dans les Alpes comme à leur habitude et la jeune fille en avait profité pour envoyer des cadeaux typiquement français à ses amis.

Ses parents étaient ravis de voir que leur fille s'était fait pleins d'amis et qu'elle rayonnait.

Les deux semaines se passèrent très vite et Hermione fut de retour la veille de la rentrée.

Quand elle retourna en cours, elle fut saluée par ses amis et reçut des cadeaux de certains.

Harry et Draco lui offrirent un très joli bloc-notes avec stylo intégré, Ginny, Luna et son club de journalisme s'étaient cotisées pour lui acheter un nouveau sac à dos en bandoulière, noir avec deux rayures mauves horizontales qui le traversait.

Quand à Blaise, il lui donna son cadeau quand il l'accompagna dans sa salle de club.

La jeune fille fut très touchée de découvrir une écharpe blanche, très douce, avec son prénom gravé dessus. Elle remarqua que le prénom était tissé à la main puisqu'il n'avait pas la même texture que le reste du tissu.

- C'est toi qui l'a fait ? demanda t-elle.

- Je voulais quelque chose d'original pour quelqu'un de spécial. Lui dit Blaise.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre violemment.

- Joyeux Noël Hermione.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla pour rejoindre ses équipiers au gymnase.

La jeune femme passa le reste de la soirée sur un nuage.

Au contraire, le lendemain fut horrible.

Elle eut un contrôle surprise en physique/chimie, et même si elle allait avoir une excellente note comme d'habitude, elle ne put s'empêcher de stresser. Le self fut fermé à cause d'une fuite dans la tuyauterie. Ce qui voulait dire que tout le monde fut obligé de manger dehors, sous le froid hivernal.

Ensuite, Blaise n'était pas présent aujourd'hui. Sa mère était tombée dans les escaliers ce matin et il l'avait accompagné à l'hôpital.

La seule chose positive de cette journée, fut quand Théo lui annonça que la réunion avec la famille de sa copine s'était bien passée.

Hermione était heureuse pour lui.

Elle décida de terminer le club plus tôt et relâcha les autres qui partirent avec soulagement. La jeune femme avait bien vu que ses camarades n'étaient pas en pleine forme aujourd'hui.

Elle resserra son écharpe blanche et huma l'odeur que Blaise avait laissée dessus. Sur un coup de tête, elle décida d'aller le voir.

Le garçon habitait à un quart d'heure du lycée et la jeune femme fut chez lui en très peu de temps.

Elle se demandait si c'était une très bonne idée quand elle fut devant la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Blaise avec un sourire immense.

- Hermione ! s'exclama t-il. Que fais-tu là ?

- J'étais venu voir si ça allait. Avoua t-elle.

- C'est gentil, mais vas-y entre.

La jeune femme rougit mais cela passa inaperçu avec le froid.

Elle rencontra la mère de Blaise. C'était une grande femme, à la peau couleur ébène et aux yeux dorés. Son allure mince et élancée faisait penser à une panthère. Elle était très belle.

- Bonsoir. Salua la jeune femme.

- Maman voici Hermione. C'est une amie très chère.

La jeune fille eut chaud après cette annonce.

- Enchantée Miss.

La femme était sur béquille et c'est en claudiquant qu'elle partit dans ce qu'Hermione devina être le salon.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa Blaise.

- Je ne veux pas déranger. Dit-elle.

- Mais non voyons. Après cette journée à l'hôpital, ta visite me fait très plaisir.

Hermione accepta le verre de jus d'orange que lui tendit Blaise et elle se retrouva à lui raconter sa journée.

- Je suis sûr que Snape va me faire repasser le contrôle que j'ai manqué.

Le garçon aurait du avoir cours avec le terrible professeur Snape durant l'après-midi.

Ce fut une heure plus tard qu'Hermione rentra chez elle, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant la chamade.

Le lendemain matin, Blaise était de retour au lycée.

Seulement quand Harry arriva, il faisait une tête affreuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Draco est malade, un coup de froid. Avoua Harry. Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, ni demain.

Hermione lui passa un bras sur les épaules et le serra contre elle.

- Après les cours j'irai lui ramener les devoirs du jour. Vous n'avez qu'à venir. Cela lui fera plaisir. Expliqua Blaise. Normalement dans des cas comme ça, on se les envoie par mail mais aujourd'hui sera un cas d'extrême urgence.

Hermione lui offrit un grand sourire et Harry lui serra l'épaule.

- On le dira aux autres pour l'entraînement.

Après le dernier cours de la journée, Hermione prévint Luna qu'elle lui laissait les cordes du journal et partit rejoindre les garçons.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous le cadeau de Blaise ? Il est original non ? Enfin moi je trouve que c'est quelque chose de très mignon et de personnel...De plus ça me ferait plaisir de recevoir quelque chose qu'une personne à fait elle-même (même si en l'occurrence Blaise ****a juste cousu le nom d'Hermione dessus, mais c'est bien quand même XD) Peut-être pas une écharpe puisque je n'aime pas trop ça...^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu ^^**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Voici la suite du chapitre précédent ^^**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Elles me font toujours autant plaisir ^^  
**

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 15** :

Ils prirent le bus et quinze minutes plus tard de transport et cinq minutes à pied, ils arrivèrent devant la grande maison des Malfoy.

- Waouh ! s'exclama Hermione.

Effectivement, un énorme portail de plus de deux mètres de haut leur faisait face.

Blaise rigola devant l'air ébahi de la jeune femme et sonna à l'interphone.

- Oui ?

- Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Nous venons voir Draco. Annonça le grand noir.

Hermione était étonnée devant temps de protection.

- Le travail du père de Draco est trop important pour négliger la sécurité.

Le portail s'ouvrit et les trois jeunes entrèrent.

Ils mirent cinq minutes avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée.

Ils remarquèrent l'énorme voiture noire aux vitres teintées garée devant le palier.

- Vous pensez qu'on dérange ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Ils ne nous auraient pas laissé entrer si c'était le cas. Répondit Blaise.

Il frappa et un homme grand à l'allure de cigogne vint leur ouvrir.

- Bonjour Mr Dobby. Salua Blaise.

- Monsieur Blaise et Monsieur Harry. Salua le majordome. Mademoiselle Hermione je suppose.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Monsieur Draco est dans le petit salon. Je l'ai prévenu de votre visite.

- Il se sent comment ? interrogea Harry.

Le garçon était énormément apprécié du majordome. D'ailleurs l'homme avait été le seul, pendant un moment, à savoir la vérité sur la relation de couple des deux garçons.

- Fiévreux mais il a tenu à vous voir. Annonça Dobby.

Les trois jeunes le suivirent et Hermione en profita pour observer les alentours.

Les couloirs étaient immenses et de nombreux tableaux recouvraient les murs. Hermione en reconnut quelques uns pour leur célébrité.

- Voilà. Je vous apporte du thé.

Dobby s'éloigna et Blaise ouvrit la porte.

Draco était assis sur un fauteuil, une boîte de mouchoir sur l'accoudoir et une couverture sur ses jambes. Bien qu'il soit malade, il était parfaitement coiffé et tenté de rester noble malgré ses joues rouges de fièvre et son front moite de sueur.

- Cela semble tout de suite moins classe. Ricana Blaise.

- La ferme Zabini ! le corrigea Draco.

Le grand noir ricana encore plus car le blond avait la voix enrouée.

- Comment vas-tu ? s'avança Harry en lui touchant la joue.

Draco ferma les yeux quelques secondes et soupira.

- Bien malgré mon mal de tête.

- On ne t'ennuie pas j'espère ?

La jeune fille s'était avancée vers Draco.

- Non, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir tous les deux. Dit-il en fixant Harry et Hermione. Lui par contre vous auriez pu le laisser sur le trottoir.

- C'est comme ça que tu accueilles un ami venu te rendre visite ? fit une voix venant de la porte.

Une femme d'une grande beauté, brune aux yeux charbons, habillée d'une robe noire couteuse qui moulait une poitrine plus que généreuse se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Tante Bella. Soupira Draco. Blaise vient juste profiter d'un moment de faiblesse passagère.

- Suis-je si perceptible que ça ? sourit le garçon noir.

Il alla vers la femme et d'une révérence courtoise et d'un baise-main, la salua avec tout le charme qu'il possédait.

- Ce jeune homme est charmant. Pouffa Bellatrix.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse qualifier de charmant un homme en train de séduire ma femme. Annonça une voix venant de derrière la femme.

Hermione et Harry ouvrirent grand les yeux quand le Ministre de leur pays s'avança dans la pièce.

Blaise se recula légèrement et semblait un tantinet inquiet.

- Je plaisantais bien sûr. Sourit Tom Jedusor. Je suis ravi de voir que mon neveu a de bons amis.

- Nous venions te saluer Draco. Rajouta l'homme.

- Vous partez déjà ? demanda le blond.

- Le travail. Expliqua le Ministre.

Il alla serrer la main de son neveu, en fit de même avec Harry et Blaise, et fit un baise-main à Hermione.

Celle-ci rougit devant tant de courtoisie.

- A bientôt jeune gens. Salua l'homme.

Tenant sa femme par la taille, après que celle-ci ait salué son neveu et les jeunes gens, il s'en fut.

Dobby arriva à cet instant avec le thé.

Une fois seuls, Blaise s'exclama :

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais parent avec le Ministre !

- Tu ne m'as jamais posé la question. Répondit Draco.

Les trois jeunes restèrent discuter une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que la fatigue surprenne Draco.

- On va te laisser te reposer. Concéda Harry.

Il l'embrassa sur la bouche malgré les réticences de son petit-ami.

- Ce n'est pas un rhume qui m'empêchera de faire ce que j'ai envie. Répliqua Harry avec un sourire.

- Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu tombes malade. Fut la réponse de Draco.

- Tu seras là pour me soigner.

- Humpf !

Harry rigola et suivit les deux autres dehors. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Mrs Malfoy.

- Bonsoir jeunes gens. Vous devez être les amis de Draco ?

Ils se présentèrent et saluèrent la mère de leur ami.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas rentrer à pied par un temps pareil ? s'indigna la blonde. Je vais demander à Dobby de vous ramener.

- Ne vous dérangez pas pour nous. Répondit Hermione.

Mais la femme éloigna sa phrase d'un geste de la main et appela le majordome pour qu'il raccompagne les amis de son fils.

Quand Dobby la déposa chez elle, Hermione se rendit compte que la mère de Draco avait bien fait de les faire raccompagner car la température avait chuté durant la soirée et elle grelottait de froid sous son manteau.

- A demain. Salua t-elle Blaise et Harry.

Elle rentra chez elle, la tête enfoncée dans son écharpe et referma la porte avec un soupir.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de Bella et Tom ? Ce couple vous étonne t-il ? Personnellement cela m'est apparu comme une idée logique (en sachant tout de même que dans mon histoire, Tom est âgé de seulement quelques années de plus que Lucius ^^)**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz  
**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Voici la suite !**

**Je vous remercie toutes (et tous ?) de vos reviews qui me font toujours un grand plaisir ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^**

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : **

La Saint-Valentin était la semaine prochaine. Cela se sentait rien que dans les rues car les boutiques s'étaient mises au couleur de la fête des amoureux.

Hermione était de sortie avec Ginny et Luna. Les deux jeunes filles lui avaient proposé une sortie entre copines pour trouver leur cadeau du 14 Février.

Hermione ne voyait pas pourquoi elle était là.

- Tu ne comptes rien offrir à Blaise ? s'étonna Ginny quand elle fit part de son questionnement sur sa présence.

- Quoi ? Je…on…balbutia la Terminale. On est pas ensemble !

- Ah bon ?

Ginny et Luna étaient déconcertées.

- Pourtant vous avez l'air très complice. Remarqua toujours la rouquine.

- C'est vrai qu'on s'entend bien mais on est juste ami. Confia Hermione, une certaine déception dans la voix.

Ginny le remarqua et ajouta :

- Il te plaît ?

Son ainée rougit mais ne répondit pas. Hermione regardait la vitrine d'une boutique où étaient exposés des ours en peluche.

Ginny lui attrapa le bras, en fit de même avec Luna et en avançant dans la rue s'exclama :

- On va trouver un super cadeau à offrir à ton amoureux ! Comme ça il ne pourra que te tomber dans les bras !

Hermione ne le dit jamais, mais elle en fut reconnaissante à Ginny de ne pas lui poser des questions sur Blaise.

A la fin de la journée, Hermione rentra chez elle exténuée.

Elle avait fini par trouver le cadeau idéal pour Blaise. Il s'agissait d'un pull en coton très soyeux d'une couleur verte foncé avec un col en V.

Elle espérait que cela plairait au garçon.

La jeune fille se demandait aussi si elle oserait lui offrir son cadeau. Parce que si elle le faisait, cela ferait comprendre au garçon qu'elle s'intéressait à lui.

- C'est le but non ? lui avait dit Ginny.

La jeune fille avait acheté une espèce de pendentif en forme d'aile d'ange qui se sépare en deux. Chaque amoureux devait porter une partie de l'aile.

Luna quant à elle, avait réussi à trouver un livre sur les échecs qui n'était sorti qu'en très peu d'exemplaire. Elle l'avait commandé depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle lui offrirait ce livre ainsi que les chocolats préférés du garçon.

- Quels chocolats préférés ? avait rit Ginny. Ron mange tout !

Hermione sourit face à l'exubérance de la rouquine. D'ailleurs celle-ci n'avait pas voulu leur dire qui était l'heureux destinataire du cadeau.

- C'est secret défense. Avait répondu mystérieusement la jeune fille.

Quand elle retourna en cours, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de demander à Harry ce qu'il avait prévu de faire pour la Saint-Valentin.

- Les parents de Draco seront en voyage. Je passe le week-end chez lui. Avait rougit Harry.

Hermione l'avait alors trouvé adorable. Elle pensait que c'était dommage qu'il ne dise pas la vérité à ses parents car on ne pouvait qu'approuver un tel couple.

La veille de la fête des amoureux arriva très vite.

Hermione avait emmené le cadeau de Blaise avec elle pour lui offrir avant de partir ce soir.

Elle savait que l'entraînement allait durer un peu plus longtemps que prévu car Mrs Bibine leur avait donné leur week-end exceptionnellement.

Après avoir fermé le club et renvoyait ses camarades chez eux, Hermione se dirigea vers le gymnase, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Elle attendit à l'entrée, légèrement cachée derrière un arbre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les joueurs sortirent.

Seulement, Blaise était accompagné par une jeune fille blonde qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle savait être de l'année de Ginny. Cette fille s'accrochait à son bras et tendait un paquet cadeau au grand noir.

Celui-ci lui sourit et rangea le paquet dans le sac.

Quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, Hermione sentit ses yeux piquer et elle se retourna et courut jusqu'à la grille.

- Hermione ! fut le cri d'Harry qui vit partir son amie.

Blaise se redressa et fixa la silhouette de la jeune femme qui disparut à l'angle du portail.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? interrogea Justin.

Ginny s'avança vers eux et jeta un regard froid à Blaise avant de partir, la tête droite, en compagnie de ses coéquipières.

- Elles ont quoi ce soir les filles ? remarqua Zacharias.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules tandis qu'Harry et Blaise se jetèrent un regard surpris.

- Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? minauda la fille blonde en face de Blaise.

- Non. Répondit-il distrait en regardant l'endroit où Hermione avait disparu.

Il la laissa seule alors qu'il avançait avec Harry.

Quelques pas plus loin, ils découvrirent Ginny qui les attendait. La jeune femme avait laissé ses amies pour pouvoir parler en tête à tête avec Blaise.

- Harry tu nous excuses une petite minute ? demanda la rouquine en tirant Blaise à l'écart.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna le passeur.

- Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi Hermione s'est enfuie comme ça ?

- Si, bien sûr que j'aimerais le savoir. Répliqua le grand noir.

- Et d'abord pourquoi as-tu accepté le cadeau de cette fille ? C'est qui ? Ta petite amie ? le questionna t-elle.

- Non bien sûr que non ! Et pour le cadeau c'est par automatisme. Je la connais à peine cette fille. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas son nom. Avoua Blaise.

Ginny passa la main dans ses cheveux.

- Décidément les garçons ne comprennent vraiment rien.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? lui demanda Blaise.

- Rien. Laisses tomber. Je ne vais pas trahir une amie.

La jeune fille retourna vers Harry et après lui avoir fait la bise, fit un petit signe de main à Blaise et s'en alla en direction de chez elle.

- Elle te voulait quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre. Répondit Blaise.

Harry n'ajouta rien et après quelques pas ensemble, les deux garçons se séparèrent chacun en direction de chez soi.

Hermione quand à elle, était rentrée en larmes de chez elle.

Elle avait jeté son sac dans le couloir et était montée dans sa chambre pour s'écrouler en pleurs sur son lit.

- Je suis une idiote ! s'exclama t-elle. Une pauvre fille idiote !

Elle donna un coup de poing dans son coussin.

- Comment un garçon comme lui aurait pu s'intéresser à une fille comme moi ?

La jeune fille passa la soirée à pleurer dans sa chambre et s'endormit, épuisée.

Elle fut réveillée par son téléphone portable. A moitié endormie, elle décrocha sans regarder le numéro.

- Oui ?

- Hermione ? C'est Lily Potter. S'annonça la voix.

- Oh bonsoir madame Potter ! la salua Hermione qui s'était redressée.

- Je t'ai déjà demandé de m'appeler Lily. Soupira la mère d'Harry.

- Désolé. S'excusa la jeune femme.

- Ça ne fait rien. Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? rajouta Madame Potter.

- Non pas du tout !

- Alors je voulais savoir si par hasard tu étais disponible demain soir ? Je sais que je te le demande à la dernière minute mais James vient de m'annoncer qu'il m'invitait à sortir demain soir et qu'il avait oublié d'appeler le service de baby-sitting. Je sais que c'est la Saint-Valentin et que tu as sûrement quelque chose de prévu donc je comprendrai que…

- Non c'est bon ! la coupa Hermione. Je serais ravie de garder votre fille.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama la mère de famille.

- Oui vraiment. Est-ce qu'Andréa et Teddy seront là ? voulut savoir Hermione.

- Je crois que Rémus a déjà prévu de les faire garder mais je te préviens si jamais il change d'avis. Les enfants t'adorent ! avoua Lily.

- Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup vos enfants. Répondit Hermione.

- Si tu savais comme tu nous sauves la vie ma chérie. Je te remercie énormément !

- C'est normal mada…Lily. Se rattrapa Hermione.

- A demain alors !

- A demain, bonne soirée. Raccrocha la jeune femme.

Hermione se rallongea dans son lit et regarda l'heure. Il était huit heures et demi. Ses parents n'avaient pas du oser la réveiller pour venir manger. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas faim.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les bruits nocturnes avant de s'endormir.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Alors ?**

**Qui est cette fille blonde qui drague Blaise ? Que va faire Hermione de son cadeau ? A qui Ginny va t-elle offrir une partie du pendentif ? Que de questions et pas de réponses ! Peut-être avez-vous des suppositions ? ^^  
**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz  
**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Alors voici la suite ! Une suite dont je suis presque sûre que vous allez apprécié mais je n'en dis pas plus :p**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : **

Le lendemain soir, Hermione se rendit chez les Potter avec son sac de cours.

Elle avait passé la journée à travailler sur son ordinateur pour le journal de l'école. Un peu plus tôt, Lily l'avait appelé pour lui signaler que finalement Rémus et Tonks avaient décidé d'emmener leurs enfants chez les Potter.

Hermione était ravie. Elle aimait beaucoup les enfants du couple et leur petite fille était adorable.

- Bonsoir Hermione. La salua James en ouvrant la porte.

Il portait un costume noir avec nœud papillon. Il était vraiment élégant, ce que ne manqua pas de lui dire la jeune fille.

- Merci. Sourit James. Rémus et Tonks viennent à peine de partir. Tu les as manqué de très peu.

Il l'accompagna dans le salon où les enfants étaient occupés à dessiner.

- Mione ! s'écria Léane quand elle vit la jeune fille.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras pour un câlin, ce que s'empressa de lui accorder Hermione.

Teddy vint faire pareil et en attendant que Lily descende, la jeune fille dessina avec les enfants, tout en regardant Andréa faire du trotteur.

La mère d'Harry arriva très vite et tout comme son mari, était très élégante. Elle portait une robe verte émeraude sans bretelles qu'on appelait « robe fourreau ». Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignons par une barrette indienne verte aussi.

- Lily vous êtes magnifique ! s'extasia Hermione.

La mère de famille rougit sous le compliment mais remercia Hermione.

Le couple Potter sortit et Hermione se retrouva seule avec les enfants.

- Tatie Lily et Tonton James vont au restaurant et à l'Opéra ! annonça Teddy.

- C'est vrai. Acquiesça Hermione. Tu sais ce qu'est l'Opéra ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et répondit :

- C'est des gens qui chantent très fort !

Hermione rigola.

- C'est cela. Concéda t-elle.

- Ma maman et mon papa vont au théâtre eux. Car maman n'aime pas l'Opéra. Continua le garçon sans cesser de tracer des traits de toutes les couleurs.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Tu aimes le théâtre et l'Opéra toi ? lui demanda Teddy.

- J'aime beaucoup ces deux arts oui. Confirma Hermione. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

- Le cinéma ! Et aussi quand Papa me lit des histoires.

- Moi c'est maman qui me lit. Intervint Léane.

La petite fille de bientôt trois ans coloriait un chien en orange et en rose.

Hermione eut un doux sourire et continua à faire des dessins tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Andréa qui trottait un peu partout dans le salon.

Il fut bientôt l'heure de donner à manger à la petite fille et son grand frère fut ravi d'aider Hermione à lui donner son biberon.

Ensuite les deux enfants l'aidèrent à coucher le bébé et tout le monde redescendit.

Pendant qu'elle alla faire chauffer le repas des plus grands, ceux-ci décidèrent d'arrêter de dessiner et choisir de regarder la télé.

Hermione apporta ensuite le repas.

Elle les laissa regarder un dessin animé jusqu'à l'heure du coucher qui arriva vingt minutes plus tard.

Teddy fut quelques peu récalcitrant mais Hermione réussit à le coucher après lui avoir lu une histoire.

La petite sœur d'Harry fut plus facile à endormir. Un bisou, sa petite berceuse et quelques minutes après elle était déjà au pays des rêves.

Hermione redescendit et s'installa à la table du salon avec ses cours. En fouillant dans son sac, elle remarqua qu'elle avait toujours le cadeau de Blaise et elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

Seulement, elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser qu'on frappa doucement à la porte. Se demandant qui ça pouvait être, elle regarda par le judas et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle reconnut le garçon sur le palier.

Elle respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte :

- Blaise qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le garçon était vêtu d'un jean blanc et avait un manteau « caban » noir.

- Harry m'a dit que tu serais là ce soir. Avoua le garçon. Je voulais te parler.

Il remarqua les yeux légèrement rouges de la jeune fille et ajouta :

- Mais je te dérange peut-être ? C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas du venir comme ça pendant que tu travailles.

Il s'apprêta à repartir mais Hermione le retint par la manche.

- Si on reste sur le palier et que je laisse la porte entre-ouverte ça devrait aller. Affirma Hermione.

Elle attrapa son manteau et sortit sur la véranda.

Ils s'assirent sur le banc et Blaise parla :

- En fait Ginny est venue me parler hier soir.

Hermione le regarda effrayée et Blaise se pressa de la rassurer :

- Elle ne m'a rien dit dont tu puisses t'inquiéter.

La jeune femme parut légèrement rassurée mais Blaise remarqua qu'elle se tenait éloignée de lui alors qu'auparavant elle ne se déplaçait pas quand il s'approchait.

Il se sentit coupable car il savait qu'Hermione n'était pas une fille comme les autres. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire le premier pas et cela Blaise, ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant aujourd'hui.

N'importe qui d'autre aurait compris mais Hermione n'était pas n'importe qui d'autre et Blaise venait de le comprendre.

Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et sous le regard étonné de la jeune fille en sortit un paquet cadeau.

Blaise la fixa dans les yeux et dit en tendent le cadeau :

- J'ai compris, aujourd'hui, à quel point tu étais spéciale et je me sens bête de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

Hermione accepta le paquet, les mains tremblantes. Son regard fit un aller-retour entre celui-ci et le garçon assis à côté d'elle.

- Vas-y, ouvre-le.

Ses doigts triturèrent le paquet quelques secondes avant de défaire le nœud.

Elle en sortit un écrin carré bleu nuit et son cœur battit la chamade. Elle leva ses yeux face au garçon et celui-ci lui répéta :

- Ouvre-le.

Lentement, elle ouvrit le boitier et à l'intérieur, sur un coussin de soie blanc, une fine chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en forme de tourbillon y reposait.

- C'est magnifique. Murmura la jeune fille.

- C'est pour toi. Sourit Blaise en attrapant le bijou entre ses doigts et en le tendant à la jeune fille.

- Je ne peux pas l'accepter ! C'est trop !

Blaise secoua sa tête et dit :

- Rien ne sera de trop pour la femme que j'aime.

Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, Hermione accepta que Blaise lui accroche le collier dans le cou. Elle releva ses cheveux et lui tourna le dos. Une fois le collier accroché, Blaise en profita pour déposer un léger baiser sur la nuque de la jeune femme, ce qui la fit frissonner.

- Je…commença t-elle.

Un bruit dans la maison l'interrompit et elle se releva pour aller voir.

- Ils dorment. Soupira t-elle.

Elle voulut se retourner et se retrouva nez à nez avec le grand noir.

Elle rougit et se recula légèrement. Soudain elle se rendit compte que son cadeau était toujours dans son sac et chuchota pour ne pas réveiller les enfants :

- Je reviens !

Elle fouilla dans son sac et revint avec un paquet léger.

- C'est pour toi. Lui tendit t-elle.

Blaise sourit et ouvrit le paquet.

Il déplia le pull et regarda Hermione.

- Il est très beau.

La jeune fille rougit et Blaise s'approcha d'elle. Il lui caressa la joue et elle ferma les yeux.

Il se pencha et leurs lèvres se touchèrent délicatement.

Hermione frissonna de plaisir et remua ses lèvres contre celle du garçon. Ses mains, maladroites se posèrent sur ses épaules avant de trouver leur place autour de son cou. Quant à celle de Blaise, elles étaient autour de sa taille et la serrèrent contre lui.

Le baiser prit fin et les deux amoureux se fixèrent en silence dans les yeux pendant un court instant.

- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin. Finit par dire Blaise.

- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin. Répéta Hermione.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Ooouuuhhh comme c'est mignon ! ^^ Quand j'ai écris cette scène, j'imaginais trop le silence de la nuit, des petits nuages de buées qui sortaient de leur bouche à cause du froid, mais un ciel dégagé de nuage et brillant d'étoiles ^^ (comme c'est romantique ^^)**

**Et vous ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? **

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz**_**  
**_


	18. Chapitre 18

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^ Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre vous ai plu ^^**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : **

Blaise était parti quelques minutes plus tard, après un dernier baiser d'au revoir.

Hermione avait passé le reste de la soirée à caresser son collier et à rêvasser à son…pouvait-elle l'appelait comme ça maintenant ? Petit-ami ?

Lily et James rentrèrent vers les une heure du matin et ils la payèrent généreusement pour avoir été disponible un soir comme celui-là.

Le dimanche, Hermione le passa sur ses leçons qu'elle n'avait pas faites la veille mais alternait avec les sms qu'elle envoyait à Blaise. Le garçon était avec sa mère chez des amis, et selon son dernier message : « C'était absolument barbant ! ».

La fin du week-end arriva très vite, ainsi que le retour des cours.

Hermione avançait en direction du lycée et aperçut Blaise devant les grilles. Harry était avec lui, ainsi que Draco.

Au moment où elle approchait, une fille la bouscula et s'agrippa au bras de Blaise.

- Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes appels ! pleurnicha t-elle.

- C'est parce que j'avais des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire. Répondit-il en souriant à Hermione qui venait d'approcher.

- Comme quoi ? se vexa t-elle.

Hermione vit du coin de l'œil que tout cela amusait Draco et qu'il regardait l'échange avec un petit sourire en coin. Harry quant à lui paressait embêté et regardait Hermione avec embarras.

- Comme autre chose de plus important que toi ! D'ailleurs qui t'as donné mon numéro ? l'interrogea Blaise froidement.

Hermione l'avait déjà entendu prendre ce ton et espérait qu'il ne lui serait jamais destiné.

- Je…C'est…

La pauvre fille ne savait plus où ce mettre. Elle avait du le voler dans le répertoire d'une des connaissances de Blaise.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Quelqu'un comme toi ne mérite même pas mon attention. Maintenant tu m'excuses, j'ai des amis qui m'attendent.

Blaise se dégagea de l'étreinte de la fille et se dirigea vers Hermione. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui prit le bras.

La fille blonde était rouge de honte. Elle s'était fait humilier devant les plus beaux garçons du lycée et en plus de cela, ils lui préféraient une fille quelconque.

A quelques pas de là, Ginny avait assisté à toute la scène. La fille était une de ses camarades de classe qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas. Aussi, quand elle vit le regard noir et son attitude menaçante envers Hermione, elle se dirigea vers la blonde.

- Camélia ? l'appela t-elle,

Elle lui attrapa le bras et serra fort au point qu'une grimace de douleur apparut sur le visage peinturluré de la fille.

- Je te préviens, chuchota Ginny en fixant les yeux bleus de la fille, ne pense même pas à causer des ennuis à Hermione ou alors tu auras à faire à moi. Et tu ne veux pas n'est-ce pas ?

Camélia connaissait bien Ginevra Weasley. Surtout sa droite sévère qu'elle n'hésitait pas à utiliser, même contre des garçons. Cette fille n'était pas à prendre à la légère et elle avait intérêt à faire profil bas. Et puis elle trouverait bien un autre garçon qui arriverait à la satisfaire.

Elle hocha la tête, apeurée.

- Bien.

Ginny relâcha le poignet de la fille où une marque rouge apparaissait. La marque n'allait pas empirer, Ginny n'était pas stupide. Elle connaissait ses limites.

Elle retourna vers ses amies et se dirigea vers son prochain cours.

Avant la fin de la journée, Camélia avait trouvé un petit-ami et évitait de regarder Hermione trop fixement, même quand Ginny n'était pas là. Qui sait ? La rousse avait peut-être des espions un peu partout ?

La journée d'Hermione, au contraire de la blonde, se passa tranquillement.

Harry lui demanda où elle avait reçu ce collier.

- Cadeau de Blaise. Murmura t-elle.

- Pour la Saint-Valentin ? s'étonna Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête et Harry eut un énorme sourire.

- Ce que je dis vous fait sourire Mr Potter ? l'interpella le professeur de Sciences et Vie de la Terre.

Harry nia mais Mrs Chourave l'envoya quand même au tableau sous le regard désolé d'Hermione.

Ensuite on annonça que les deux classes de Terminales iraient faire un stage de secourisme dans la caserne de pompier de la ville.

- Quand ça ? demanda Lavande, impatiente.

- Après les vacances de Février. Répondit le professeur McGonagall.

Durant le reste de la journée, les élèves n'arrêtèrent pas de parler de cela.

- Dommage que cela ne soit que dans trois semaines. Soupira Parvati en quittant la salle.

Hermione quant à elle pensa à l'article qu'elle pourrait écrire à ce sujet.

- Tu as tout le temps d'y penser durant les vacances. Sourit Harry. Plus qu'une semaine avant un peu de liberté.

- Il n'y a pas d'entraînement durant les vacances ? s'étonna Hermione.

Le sourire d'Harry disparut et il soupira :

- Oh que si ! Tous les matins de neuf heures à midi et durant les deux semaines pour les deux équipes. Bibine est cinglée. Et nos grasses mat' alors ?

Hermione rigola devant l'air de pure désolation de son ami.

- Heureusement qu'on a l'après-midi et les week-ends ! D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'on se fasse une sortie tous ensemble ! s'exclama Harry.

- C'est une bonne idée. En plus je suis disponible toutes les deux semaines. Avoua Hermione. Je viendrai vous voir à l'entraînement. Enfin si Mrs Bibine me le permet.

- Bien sûr qu'elle voudra bien. Elle t'adore !

Le midi, ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble.

Malgré les réticences de départ de Draco à ne pas déjeuner en couple, il s'était vite habitué à ce rythme régulier. Quelques fois bien sûr il retournait manger avec ses amis, tout comme Harry et Blaise, tandis qu'Hermione déjeunait avec Ginny ou Luna ou d'autres filles de sa classe.

Comme elle était souvent avec Harry, Hermione avait rencontré pleins de connaissances du garçon. Cette année la changeait vraiment de son ancienne vie. Avant, elle n'était que l'intello de service à qui on demandait les leçons ou alors à côté de qui on se plaçait lors d'un contrôle pour pouvoir copier. Hermione s'était habituée à cela mais cette année c'était complètement à l'opposée ! Surtout depuis qu'elle avait commencé à côtoyer Harry ou plutôt depuis qu'Harry avait décidé de lui parler. Il avait réussi à la faire sortir de sa coquille et à faire à ce qu'elle s'ouvre aux autres.

Enfin, la journée prit fin et Hermione se rendit à son club.

- Tu savais que le père d'Harry faisait parti de la caserne des pompiers ? l'interrogea Lavande en se détachant de l'ordinateur.

Le site officiel des pompiers de la ville était ouvert sur l'écran.

- Euh, oui. Pourquoi ?

Hermione se demandait pourquoi sa camarade lui posait cette question.

- Parce qu'on ne l'a jamais vu. A vrai dire, on n'a jamais vu ses parents. Précisa t-elle.

Cela étonna grandement la jeune femme.

- Même pas lors des réunions parents-profs ?

Hermione pensa aux matchs auxquels elle avait assisté et en y réfléchissant bien, elle n'y avait jamais vu les parents du jeune homme.

- Non. Les réunions ne sont pas obligatoires et certaines profs acceptent de se déplacer à domicile. Ce ne sont pas les seuls parents qu'on n'ait jamais vu. La mère de Blaise n'est jamais venue au lycée, tout comme les parents de Malfoy.

- Contrairement à la mère Weasley qui durant la scolarité des jumeaux, venait quasiment une fois par semaine. Annonça Dean Thomas en rigolant.

- Weasley ?

- La mère de Ginny et Ron. Fit Luna quand elle passa devant Hermione avec un paquet de feuille pour l'imprimante.

- Leurs frères ont tous fait leur scolarité dans ce lycée. Regarde. Lui montra Parvati en cliquant sur une image de son ordinateur.

La photo apparut en plein écran.

Hermione reconnut Ginny et Ron. L'image devait dater de deux ou trois ans. On y voyait aux côtés de son amie, deux garçons identiques aux sourires malicieux.

- Ce sont Fred et Georges. Indiqua Parvati. Ils tiennent une super boutique d'accessoires de farces et attrapes, de déguisements et de fêtes.

Ensuite, elle lui montra Percy Weasley.

Hermione le reconnut comme étant le garçon apparaissant aux côtés du maire de la ville. Le garçon avait des lunettes façon écailles et des cheveux frisés. Il y a à peine deux jours, il avait parlé à la presse de la dernière réforme proposé par son chef. Hermione se rappela que son nom était Gellert Grindelwald. Un homme très bon qui respectait les demandes des citoyens.

- Et là c'est Charlie Weasley. Il est trop sexy ! s'extasia Lavande.

L'homme qu'elle désignait avait les cheveux courts, était musclé et légèrement plus bronzé que le reste de sa famille.

- Il travaille en tant qu'humanitaire en Roumanie. L'informa sa camarade. Il est si serviable et honnête.

Hermione sourit devant la béatitude de la jeune fille.

- Et le dernier membre, l'ainé, c'est Bill.

Un homme à la queue de cheval et avec une boucle d'oreille en forme de crochet de serpent.

- Il est marié lui par-contre. Soupira Lavande. Mais c'est sûr qu'avec un métier comme le sien, il est banquier, il n'allait pas rester célibataire bien longtemps.

Hermione vit du coin de l'œil Luna secouer la tête. Elle n'était pas sûre que ça soit pour ce qu'avait dit Lavande, mais Hermione avait envie de faire pareil.

Après toutes ces informations assez futiles, Hermione dit à ses camarades de retourner travailler.

Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire de savoir que le père de Ginny était ministre de l'environnement et que sa mère s'occupait de ses petits-enfants, à savoir les enfants de Bill ?

Lavande et Parvati savaient même le prénom de la femme de ce dernier et celui de ses enfants.

- Sa femme est française ! s'était extasiée Parvati. Elle s'appelle Fleur ! Leur fille a un prénom français aussi, c'est Victoire. Elle a 5 ans.

Hermione sourit devant le défaut de prononciation à l'anglaise du prénom.

- C'est parce qu'elle est née le 8 Mai. Fin de la seconde Guerre Mondiale.

Hermione était ébahie devant tant d'informations inutiles que pouvaient emmagasiner ses camarades.

- Et ils ont un fils de deux ans aussi. Louis qu'il s'appelle. Comme le Roi de France.

Finalement Hermione avait arrêté de les écouter. Ses autres camarades étaient retournés à leurs occupations et elle demanda de même aux deux filles.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de l'idée que Gellert Grindelwald soit le maire de Londres ? ^^ Après tout il n'est pas méchant, il avait des idées de conquêtes, les a réussi et s'en est sorti indemne ^^****Il est même le maire le plus apprécié de l'époque ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz  
**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici la suite ! :D**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : **

- Plus de nerf ! s'époumona Mrs Bibine face à ses joueurs.

Harry et Blaise doublèrent leur rythme de course et finir leur vingtième tour du gymnase peu avant leurs coéquipiers.

Il était midi moins trois et l'entraînement se finissait. On était vendredi de la première semaine des vacances et les joueurs allaient avoir leur week-end pour se reposer.

Hermione avait assisté à tous les entraînements et était devenu une sorte d'assistante des joueurs. Elle les aidait avec leur protection, leur donnait à boire, leur passait des serviettes et les soignait lors des petites coupures et des bleus.

- Pfiou ! J'en peux plus ! Heureusement que c'est le week-end ! lâcha Ginny en se laissant tomber sur le banc aux côtés d'Hermione.

La brunette lui passa un verre d'eau que la rouquine accepta avec plaisir.

- Vous êtes toujours partantes pour le resto et le bowling demain ? demanda Blaise en les rejoignant.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Qui vient ? l'interrogea Hermione en faisant défiler les verres aux joueurs qui passaient pour rejoindre les vestiaires.

- Nous quatre déjà. Plus Draco, Pansy et Théo. Ainsi que Luna et Ron. On a essayé d'inviter d'autres personnes mais apparemment ils avaient déjà réservé leur week-end. Annonça le grand noir en s'essuyant avec une serviette.

- Et si on allait se changer ? proposa Harry en s'éventant avec son maillot.

Blaise et Ginny acquiescèrent et pendant ce temps là, Hermione aida Mrs Bibine à ranger le matériel.

- Cela ne vous pose t-il pas de problème de venir tous les matins pour l'entraînement ? lui demanda la coach sportive.

- Pas du tout ! lui sourit Hermione. Et puis ça occupe mes journées. Si je m'écouterais je les passerais à réviser pour les examens alors que là, je partage mon temps et en plus de ça je vois mes amis. Et puis c'est un plaisir de regarder vos joueurs s'entraîner. Ils sont excellents !

- Je dois dire que je suis plutôt fière d'eux ! Mais ils peuvent encore s'améliorer ! répliqua la professeur.

Les joueurs finirent par sortir des vestiaires et souhaitèrent un bon week-end à leur entraineur avant de quitter le gymnase.

Harry, Ginny et Blaise furent les derniers à sortir et Hermione les rejoignit après avoir salué Mrs Bibine.

- Je vais faire une bonne sieste cette après-midi ! s'exclama Ginny en s'étirant.

Harry acquiesça tout comme Blaise. D'ailleurs celui-ci prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, faisant rougir la jeune fille et sourire Ginny.

Ils se séparèrent à un croisement et se dirent à demain.

Hermione suivit Blaise jusqu'à chez lui. Les derniers jours, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de les passer en amoureux. Ils avaient passé le lundi et le mardi à faire leur leçon pour s'avancer durant les vacances. Le mercredi, la jeune fille avait du accompagner ses parents pour faire les courses tandis que le Jeudi, se fut au tour de Blaise d'accompagner sa mère pour qu'elle se fasse enlever son plâtre.

Ce fut donc le cœur battant la chamade qu'Hermione s'assit sur le canapé tandis que le garçon lui apportait un verre de jus de fruit.

- Il reste de la paella dans le frigo, ça te dit ? lui proposa le garçon.

Hermione accepta l'invitation et ils passèrent à table.

La jeune fille voyait bien que Blaise était épuisé à cause de son entraînement, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

Alors qu'elle s'installait contre le mur, sur le lit du grand noir, Blaise vint la rejoindre avec un dossier des plus grandes universités du pays. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils étudiaient les différentes possibilités.

- Celle-là à une excellente équipe de volley. Désigna Hermione.

- Et un professeur de journalisme très reconnu. Remarqua le garçon.

Elle sourit et continua à tourner les pages, jetant de temps en temps un regard à son petit-ami. Elle le surprit à bailler et d'un coup, se releva et alla reposer le dossier sur le bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna la garçon.

- Tu es exténué ! s'exclama t-elle. Tu devrais te reposer un moment. Je vais te laisser et rentrer chez moi.

- Je peux tenir. Je dormirais mieux ce soir. Lui sourit-il en lui tendant la main. Reviens donc t'asseoir.

- Blaise ! dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si tu pars je n'irais pas me reposer ! affirma t-il. A moins que tu ne restes avec moi.

La jeune fille rougit et Blaise s'empressa de rajouter :

- En tout bien tout honneur.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis demanda :

- Si je reste avec toi, tu iras te reposer ?

Pour lui montrer sa bonne foi, Blaise alla fermer les rideaux et s'allongea sur son lit.

- Tu vois ? sourit-il.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre mais Hermione put voir la main que lui tendait son petit-ami.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir mais s'approcha quand même. Après tout c'est elle qui avait voulu qu'il se repose.

Elle attrapa la main et le garçon la tira doucement contre lui. Il l'enlaça et, la tête plongée dans son cou, huma son odeur.

Hermione se sentit frissonner et Blaise sourit.

Le garçon se doutait qu'elle était encore pure. Il évitait de la brusquer et leur relation avançait en douceur. Il n'avait pas envie de la perdre à cause de ses hormones. Hermione était une fille qui méritait qu'on prenne soin d'elle.

Il resserra son étreinte et releva la tête pour fixer le visage rougissant de la jeune fille.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Blaise se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa copine.

- Ne t'en va pas. Lui dit-il.

- Je serais là à ton réveil. Affirma t-elle.

Le garçon sourit et se laissa bercer par la respiration tranquille et les caresses légères qu'Hermione exerçait sur son dos.

Finalement, la jeune fille s'endormit quelques minutes après lui.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ?**

**C'est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose mais c'est comme dans la vrai vie, il y a des jours où l'on s'ennuie et ou il ne se passe rien ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz  
**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Voici la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews :D**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : **

Leur réveil se fit en douceur.

Hermione sentit qu'on lui caressait les cheveux et elle ouvrit ses yeux pour tomber dans ceux dorés de son compagnon.

- Bien dormi ? lui sourit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et demanda :

- Et toi ?

Pour toute réponse, il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Hermione accepta le baiser et le lui rendit. Ils finirent par se séparer.

Blaise alla ouvrir les rideaux et remarqua que le soleil était en train de se coucher.

- Il est déjà dix-sept heures ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Tu veux rester dîner ? proposa Blaise.

- Mes parents vont s'inquiéter.

Elle regarda son téléphone et remarqua qu'ils avaient essayé de la joindre cinq fois durant l'après-midi.

- C'était très gentil à toi de me le proposer mais il faut que j'y aille.

Il hocha la tête et l'accompagna en bas.

- A demain. La salua t-il.

Hermione l'embrassa et lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

Blaise la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût hors de vue.

Le lendemain, Hermione se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous, c'est-à-dire le parc en face du centre commercial.

Ginny, Ron et Luna étaient déjà là et elle les salua avec enthousiasme. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Théo et Pansy furent les derniers.

- Tout le monde est là ? s'exclama Ginny. Allons-y !

La rouquine prit la tête de la marche avec Luna et Hermione, tandis que les autres suivaient de près. Ils avaient décidé d'aller manger à la pizzéria avant de se faire un bowling.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance assez festive, même si les amis de Blaise n'étaient pas de ceux qui riaient à gorge déployé comme Ginny et Ron, ou bien qui n'hésitaient pas à amuser la galerie, comme Luna, bien malgré elle, quand elle parla au serveur en italien et que le pauvre homme ne comprit pas un traître mot.

- C'est pourtant bien un restaurant italien ? s'informa la jeune blonde.

Ses amis étaient morts de rire et Draco eut la noblesse d'esprit de lui expliquer qu'il ne fallait pas forcément être italien pour travailler dans une pizzéria, même si celle-ci se vantait d'être un restaurant italien.

Ron embrassa sa copine sur la joue avec un air d'adoration sur le visage.

- Elle est toujours comme ça ? se renseigna Pansy, à l'oreille de Ginny.

Ils étaient sur une table ronde. Pansy était aux côtés de Ginny, qui était assise près de Ron, puis vint Luna, Hermione, Blaise, Harry, Draco et Théo.

- Et encore. Pouffa Ginny. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Mon frère en est fou et il n'arrête pas de répéter à la maison que c'est la femme de sa vie.

Après le repas, ils se rendirent au bowling et se fut un vrai casse-tête pour former les équipes.

Finalement, Ron et Luna se mirent ensemble, tout comme Hermione, Ginny et Pansy qui formèrent le seul trio, puis vint Harry et Blaise d'un côté et Draco et Théo de l'autre.

Le trio eut un handicap de moins dix quilles dès le début mais cela n'empêcha pas Pansy d'enchaîner les strikes et les spares, au plus grand désespoir de ses messieurs.

Finalement elles furent vainqueurs, suivit de près par Draco et Théo ex-aequo avec Blaise et Harry. Ron et Luna étaient derniers mais cela ne semblait pas les embêter plus que cela.

- Je n'ai jamais été doué à ce jeu. Haussa simplement les épaules le rouquin.

- Mais vous n'avez quasiment jamais touchés une quille ! s'exclama Pansy.

- Ah ? s'étonna Luna. Parce qu'il fallait les faire tomber ?

Tout le monde la regarda avec les yeux écarquillés alors que Ron rigola et la prit par la taille pour la faire tournoyer.

- Cette fille est incroyable. Constata Pansy.

- Assurément. Acquiesça Ginny en lui souriant.

Ils firent un tour dans le centre commercial. Certains s'achetèrent quelques bricoles, d'autres craquèrent pour des vêtements.

- Cette robe est magnifique ! s'extasia Pansy en se précipitant dans la boutique.

Les garçons soupirèrent et Ginny proposa :

- Vous n'avez qu'à aller nous chercher une gaufre pendant qu'on accompagne Pansy.

- Excellente idée !

Le groupe se scinda en deux et pendant que les garçons se dirigèrent vers le marchand de gaufre chaude qui avait l'air d'être très demandé, les filles retrouvèrent Pansy qui hésitait entre deux couleurs pour sa robe.

- Tu n'as qu'à essayer les deux. Suggéra Ginny.

Hermione approuva. Contrairement aux autres filles, elle n'aimait pas vraiment faire les boutiques. Mais tant qu'on ne la poussait pas à faire un défilé, elle voulait bien accompagner les autres.

Luna semblait penser la même chose, car elle s'était assise sur un fauteuil et feuilletait un magazine.

Deux minutes plus tard, Pansy les rejoignit vêtu d'une robe bustier bleu foncé remontant jusqu'aux genoux.

- Alors ? demanda t-elle.

- Tu es magnifique ! s'exclama Ginny. Elle te va très bien !

- C'est vrai. Acquiesça Luna.

- Elle met tes yeux en valeur. Ajouta Hermione.

Pansy leur sourit et retourna dans la cabine pour essayer la deuxième robe. Elle en ressortit quelques instants plus tard avec la même robe, couleur vert forêt.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas seulement les hommes présents dans la pièce qui la regardèrent, mais aussi les femmes.

Il était vrai que la jeune fille était magnifique dans cette robe. Déjà détentrice d'une forte poitrine, le haut du vêtement la faisait ressortir sans être vulgaire. Ses cheveux coupés dans un carré plongeant, mettait en valeur son cou fin et long.

Alors qu'Hermione se faisait toutes ses remarques, elle observa autour du cou de la jeune femme un collier qu'il lui semblait connaître.

C'était une fine chaîne en argent, avec un médaillon en forme d'aile d'ange.

La future journaliste tourna la tête vers son amie rousse et remarqua que la même chaine pendait à son cou.

Hermione sourit et se dit que cette sortie était finalement très révélatrice.

Finalement, Pansy acheta la robe verte et les filles rejoignirent les garçons qui venaient tout juste de récupérer leurs gaufres.

Hermione sourit à Blaise et accepta la pâtisserie.

Elle avait passé une formidable journée, entourée de personnes qu'elle considérait comme ses amis les plus chers.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ? Dans cette partie j'adore Luna ! XD J'ai essayé de rendre son véritable caractère mais c'est assez difficile ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz  
**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Et voici la suite ! Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, pour ma défense il y a ce chapitre qui suit ^^ Et aussi je tiens à dire que dans la vie normale de tous les jours, il ne se passe pas forcément quelque chose CHAQUE jour ^^**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**

La semaine qui suivit se passa dans la même ambiance. Il y eut seulement un jour où Hermione ne put pas assister à l'entraînement car ses parents avaient souhaité qu'elle passe la journée avec eux.

Et puis, ce fut enfin la rentrée. Ainsi que la sortie à la caserne des pompiers tant attendue.

Ce fut le jeudi qu'elle se passa. Toute la journée, les Terminales allaient apprendre les gestes qui sauvent, ainsi que les bonnes réactions face à différentes situations.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ça qui attire les filles ici. Soupira Harry.

Hermione pouffa doucement.

Effectivement, on pouvait voir de l'autre côté de la vitre, l'entraînement des jeunes recrues. La majorité des filles étaient beaucoup plus intéressée par ce qu'il se passait dehors, que par ce que racontait le lieutenant-colonel Kingsley Schackelbolt.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione, qui depuis le début de la visite prenait notes sur notes. Ni celui de Pansy. La jeune fille voulait devenir pompier et cette sortie lui permettait de se renseigner sur l'accessibilité de ce métier.

Après plus d'une heure de visite de la caserne, qui contrairement à ce qui semblait être, était très grande. Les deux classes et leurs professeurs accompagnateurs, s'installèrent dans une pièce vide pour assister à une petite projection.

Elle dura jusqu'à l'heure du repas qui se passa dans la salle de repos des pompiers.

Les filles n'hésitèrent pas à aller voir les pompiers présents ce qui irrita leur professeur de Physique/Chimie.

- Mesdemoiselles laissaient les donc se reposer ! Votre comportement est des plus déplacé !

Les filles rougirent et retournèrent s'asseoir sous les sourires discrets des hommes du feu.

Après l'heure du repas qui servit surtout à Hermione pour trier ses notes. Les classes partirent pour une autre salle, plus grande ou les attendaient deux autres pompiers.

Harry se crispa quand il reconnut les personnes et essaya de se cacher derrière Hermione ce qui s'avéra assez difficile.

- Bien jeunes gens. Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains. Leur annonça Schakelbolt.

Il quitta la pièce.

- Je me présente, je suis le Capitaine James Potter.

- Et je suis le Capitaine Sirius Black. Nous allons passer l'après-midi ensemble. Sourit l'homme.

Les filles gloussèrent et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard discret à son professeur de Physique/Chimie.

Celui-ci ne montrait aucune émotion et Hermione se dit qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement.

Mais depuis qu'elle connaissait les deux hommes, elle avait pu remarquer qu'ils étaient très attachés l'un à l'autre.

- Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, des mannequins ont été disposés sur des tapis de sol. Annonça James Potter. Vous allez vous mettre par deux devant chaque mannequin.

La pièce fut envahie par un brouhaha sonore qui énerva Severus.

- Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous trouver un camarade, je vais le faire à votre place !

Brusquement le bruit cessa et les binômes se formèrent assez vite.

Hermione s'était retrouvée avec Harry. Ils s'étaient placés aux côtés de Draco et de Blaise. Pansy et Théo de l'autre côté.

- Bien. Je vais vous montrer les gestes à effectuer si jamais vous êtes les premiers à arriver sur les lieux de l'accident.

Sirius se plaça devant son propre mannequin. Il montra comment placer le film protecteur sur la bouche de l'humain artificiel. Il servirait une seule fois.

Ensuite il expliqua les gestes à faire et montra comment exercer un bouche à bouche ainsi qu'un massage cardiaque.

- Bien. Des questions ? interrogea Sirius.

Une fille leva la main.

- On est obligé de le faire sur ce…truc ?

- Si tu veux je veux bien te servir de mannequin ! plaisanta un garçon.

- Très amusant Monsieur Goldstein. Avertit Severus. Encore une blague de ce genre et je vous mets en heure de colle.

Le garçon se renfrogna mais se tut.

- Allez-y. James et moi passeront dans les rangs pour vérifier votre technique.

Harry laissa Hermione commencer.

La jeune fille installa le film protecteur, puis recopia les gestes du pompier. Quand elle sentit la fausse cage thoracique du mannequin s'élever, elle eut un grand sourire.

- Tu es douée. Lui sourit James.

Hermione rougit mais eut un grand sourire.

- A toi Harry. L'incita son père.

Les autres étaient occupés avec leur propre poupée et personne ne faisait attention à eux. A part Blaise et Draco.

Harry mit son propre film et avec des gestes d'expert, commença les gestes de premiers secours.

Son père eut un sourire fier et Harry se sentit gêné. Il connaissait les gestes depuis sa plus tendre enfance, donc cet exercice de style n'était rien de plus qu'une banalité pour lui.

- Oh Harry ! Si jamais je m'effondre sur le terrain, je serais rassuré de te savoir là. Soupira dramatiquement Blaise. En plus recevoir un baiser de la star, quelle chance !

Harry lui lança un regard noir et Draco lui donna un coup de coudes dans les côtes.

- Je pense plutôt que ce sera Mrs Bibine qui sera chargée des premiers secours. Intervint Rémus.

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire devant la tête de Blaise tandis que Draco se contenta de sourire.

- Ce n'était pas ton plus cher fantasme ? plaisanta le blond.

Blaise le foudroya du regard alors qu'Harry repartit de plus belle dans son rire. Hermione aussi n'en pouvait plus.

Seulement, elle ne voulait pas vexer son compagnon aussi, fut-elle la seule à apercevoir le regard noir que James posait sur Draco.

Hermione cessa de rire aussi sec et fixa à son tour Draco. Pourtant rien ne semblait étrange et elle reporta son regard sur James. Celui-ci s'était éloigné et demandait aux élèves de continuer leur travail. Hermione le vit chuchoter quelque chose à Sirius et celui-ci regarda dans leur direction, ou plutôt dans celle du blond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrompit Harry dans son observation.

Hermione fut surprise et se retourna vers lui.

- Rien, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Le reste du stage se passa dans un brouillard pour la jeune femme. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions sur le comportement de James Potter.

Pourquoi était-il aussi furieux contre Draco ?

Le soir venu, après avoir rangé et trié ses notes, Hermione s'installa sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir.

Pour quelles raisons Harry ne voulait pas dire à ses parents qu'il était en couple avec Draco ?

Après tout ce n'était pas parce que c'était un garçon, puisqu'ils côtoyaient Sirius et Severus et que cela ne les avaient jamais dérangé.

Peut-être que c'est justement parce que c'est CE garçon ! Parce que Draco est tout simplement lui, un Malfoy.

Hermione avait entendu dire que les Malfoy étaient très connu dans le monde. Mais quel était le rapport avec James Potter ?

Pour la première fois, la jeune femme se sentait perdue. Elle voulait tellement aider Harry et Draco mais elle se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Elle se promit de demander de l'aide à Blaise. Il connaissait Harry depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle. Peut-être qu'il savait quelque chose ?

Elle descendit aider sa mère pour le dîner, toujours avec son problème insolvable dans la tête.

C'est maintenant ma priorité ! se dit-elle. Je ferais tout pour qu'Harry et Draco puissent s'aimer sans avoir à ne se soucier de rien.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Mais pourquoi James a t-il fixé Draco de cette façon ? J'attends vos suppositions ! ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz  
**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Alors...voici la suite ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez ^^ On retrouve la petite sœur d'Harry ^^ Et en plus, vous découvrirez pourquoi James semble détester Draco ^^**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : **

Hermione était de retour chez les Potter pour un baby-sitting programmé. Ce soir, le couple sortait en amoureux et Harry était chez des amis (officiellement), chez Draco (officieusement).

- Merci Hermione. Lui dit Lily en montant dans la voiture.

- Amusez-vous bien. Leur souhaita la jeune femme.

La voiture quitta l'allée sous les au revoir de Léane. Hermione récupéra la petite fille dans ses bras et rentra dans la maison. Après avoir posée l'enfant au sol, la jeune femme se dirigea en cuisine pour commencer le dîner de ce soir. Il y avait juste à faire réchauffer au four mais comme cela prenait plus d'une demi-heure, Hermione voulait être sûre que ce soit prêt à temps.

Quand elle revint dans le salon, elle découvrit avec horreur que Léane avait fouillé dans un meuble et avait pris un gros livre.

- Oh non non ! avait grondé Hermione. Ce n'est pas bien jeune demoiselle. Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre ce qui n'est pas à toi.

La petite fille avait levé ses grands yeux vers Hermione en lui tendant une photo.

- Maman !

Intriguée, Hermione s'assit à côté de Léane et regarda la photo.

Elle représentait une jeune femme aux cheveux mi-longs et aux grands yeux verts. Effectivement c'était bien Lily Potter.

Hermione retourna la photo et lut ce qu'il y avait écrit derrière : Lily Potter le 27 Mars 1980.

Hermione réfléchit. Qu'est-ce que cette date lui disait ? Elle regarda les autres photos de cette période et la lumière se fit. C'était la date d'anniversaire de James Potter.

De plus en plus curieuse, Hermione feuilleta l'album avec Léane. Elle vit les photos de mariage du couple puis leur sortit de Poudlard tous justes diplômés.

D'ailleurs, elle s'étonna fortement de l'allure de Lily. Hermione qui l'avait toujours connu en femme élégante et féminine, la découvrit en garçon manqué. Pourtant elle ne perdait en rien de sa beauté mais celle-ci était bien cachée.

En continuant de feuilleter, Hermione eut la surprise de sa vie en découvrant Draco sur une photo. Si elle n'avait pas lu la légende, elle aurait cru que le blond avait vécu deux vies. La ressemblance entre lui et son père était frappante. Bien qu'après mûres contemplations, Hermione remarqua quelques légères différences. La couleur des yeux d'abord, celle du blond tirée plus vers le bleu que le gris. Ensuite la forme pointue du menton que Draco ne possédait pas. Mais sinon, c'était copie identique.

Un peu plus loin, elle découvrit une photo de groupe bien cachée derrière une autre photo. La photo avait été prise de loin mais on reconnaissait les différents protagonistes.

Hermione tourna la photo pour lire les noms.

De tout cela, seulement un seul lui disait quelque chose : Narcissa Black.

C'était une jeune femme blonde, à l'air hautain qui était au milieu du groupe, comme une reine trônant fièrement sur sa cour.

Hermione fut étonnée là aussi de se dire que cette jeune femme était la, si attentionnée, Narcissa qu'elle avait rencontré quelques temps plus tôt.

En regardant l'heure, Hermione sursauta et courut jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle ouvrit la porte du four et une forte fumée s'en échappa. Heureusement pour elle, le dîner n'était pas brûlé. Elle sortit le repas du four et le posa sur la table pour qu'il refroidisse.

Elle retourna dans le salon et en profita pour ranger les photos et les remettre là où elles étaient.

Hermione se demandait si l'époque du lycée avait quelque chose à voir avec le ressentiment qu'avait James envers Draco ? Mais pourquoi ça ? Draco n'avait rien à voir là-dedans et c'était ridicule de s'en prendre à lui pour ça.

Elle voulut en savoir plus et se dit qu'elle devrait demander à quelqu'un connaissant bien le couple.

La seule personne à qui elle faisait suffisamment confiance et à qui elle aurait le courage de demander était le professeur Lupin.

- Lundi, je vais le voir ! se dit la jeune femme en servant le dîner.

La fin de son baby-sitting se passa relativement bien. Elle coucha Léane puis révisa ses leçons et envoya des textos à Blaise.

Quand arriva lundi, Hermione sentit le stress grandir en elle. Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait aborder le sujet avec Rémus ?

Elle avait cours en dernière heure avec lui et attendit donc que tous les élèves sortent de la salle. Elle dit à Harry de ne pas l'attendre et s'approcha du bureau de l'enseignant.

- Professeur ? l'appela Hermione.

Celui-ci leva la tête, surpris de découvrir une élève encore ici après la sonnerie.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Miss Granger ? lui sourit-il.

La jeune femme sembla mal à l'aise, se qui intrigua Rémus. Il alla fermer la porte et vint se rasseoir à son bureau.

Hermione soupira et commença :

- En fait c'est assez personnel. De plus ça ne me regarde pas vraiment. Je sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Rémus ne comprenait pas vraiment où voulait en venir son élève.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse à ce point ? l'interrogea t-il.

- J'ai remarqué la semaine dernière, lors de la sortie à la caserne, de quelle façon Mr Potter regardait Draco Malfoy. Et je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression qu'il ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

Rémus fixait la jeune femme avec étonnement. Il était ébahi par son sens de l'observation.

L'homme soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est une histoire qui remonte à loin. De plus j'ai dit à James qu'il n'avait pas à détester le jeune Malfoy, que c'était ridicule. Mais le père d'Harry à la rancune tenace.

- Donc il y a bien eut quelque chose entre les deux familles ?

Rémus hocha la tête mais ne rajouta rien.

- Au temps du lycée ? supposa Hermione.

Rémus la fixa surpris.

- Comment as-tu deviné ?

Elle raconta sa soirée de baby-sitting et s'excusa de son indiscrétion.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils cherchent à cacher. Ils savent très bien que Léane aime sortir l'album photo et c'est normal d'avoir envie de le feuilleter. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à croire que la querelle remonte au temps du lycée ?

- C'est juste une impression. De plus je ne vois pas à quel autre moment cela aurait pu être possible.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te dire ça. Même Harry n'est pas au courant et James et Lily ne veulent pas qu'il sache.

- Je ne lui dirais rien. Affirma la jeune femme.

Rémus la sonda un moment puis commença à raconter :

- James, Sirius, Peter et moi formions un groupe d'amis depuis le collège. En arrivant au lycée, nous étions déjà connus. Enfin surtout James et Sirius. Cela ne sembla pas plaire à un autre groupe de jeune. Parmi eux, il y avait Narcissa Black. La cousine de Sirius. Elle était d'un an notre ainée et trônait sur le lycée comme une reine. Personne n'échappait à ses médisances. De plus, tout le monde savait qu'elle était fiancée à Lucius Malfoy, l'étoile montante de la politique. D'ailleurs celui-ci venait quelques fois au lycée pour voir sa fiancée. Immédiatement James et Sirius l'ont pris en grippe et il faut dire que Lucius n'était pas très aimable aussi.

Hermione était passionnée par l'histoire.

- Mais cela n'était que la face visible de l'iceberg. Parce que d'un autre côté, il y avait Lily. Si tu as regardé les photos de l'époque, tu as bien dû remarquer son physique.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- C'était quelque chose dont avait horreur Narcissa. Surtout que Lily n'était pas moche. Mais elle préférait passer son temps à jouer au foot et à se battre avec les garçons. D'ailleurs ceux-ci l'adoraient. Narcissa ne supportait pas ça. Elle fit donc de Lily sa tête de turc attitrée. En cachette bien sûr. Personne ne sut les horreurs dont avait été victime Lily jusqu'en Terminale. Un jour, alors qu'on finissait notre blague dans le gymnase, on entendit des voix. On se cacha derrière les tribunes et on vit Narcissa, qui avait redoublé une année, et sa bande entraient en traînant la pauvre Lily derrière elles.

Je te passe les horreurs qu'elles lui ont dites mais Peter et moi ont du user de toutes nos forces pour obliger James et Sirius à ne pas intervenir.

Quand enfin elles partirent, Lily s'effondra en pleurs au sol. James dégomma Peter et courut vers elle.

Au début elle le repoussa violemment et après plusieurs coups que reçu James sans jamais lâcher prise, elle finit par s'épuiser et pleura sur lui.

Après je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé puisqu'on est sorti de là, les laissant seuls. Mais depuis, Lily resta avec nous. Elle changea complètement de comportement, se laissa pousser les cheveux et devint la petite amie de James, puis sa femme.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Lily avait subi d'horribles choses. Elle comprenait maintenant l'attitude de James, même si elle ne l'acceptait pas. Il avait peur que son fils subisse la même chose de la part de Draco.

- Tu sais tout maintenant. Tu comprends pourquoi Harry ne doit rien savoir ? lui dit Rémus.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle remercia Rémus en promettant de ne rien dire.

Mais les choses ont changé en 20 ans. Narcissa et Lucius ne sont plus les mêmes. Il faudrait juste mettre les choses à plats entre eux.

Mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Je me suis assez mêlée des affaires des autres. Laissons le temps faire les choses et si d'ici le mois de Mai, rien n'est visible, j'interviendrai d'une façon ou d'une autre. Se dit Hermione en rejoignant la salle de journalisme.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de l'histoire de Lily ? Pour une fois que ce n'est pas de la faute à James ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz  
**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Voici la suite ! Merci à vous pour ces reviews qui me font énormément plaisir ^^**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : **

Hermione n'eut pas à attendre jusque là.

Le mois de Mars se déroula à une vitesse prodigieuse. La jeune femme voyait les joueurs de Volley-ball s'entraînaient d'arrache-pied. Blaise n'avait que très peu de temps à lui consacrer mais Hermione s'empressait de le rassurer. Elle le soutenait quoi qu'il arrive et elle avait confiance en lui.

C'est pour cela qu'elle le laissa partir en camp d'entraînement de trois jours durant un week-end. Elle n'eut aucune nouvelle jusqu'à leur retour. Mais le sourire et le baiser que lui donna le garçon la rassura. Il lui avoua même que leur botte secrète était prête.

Harry et lui s'étaient perfectionnés dessus depuis le dernier match.

Ils étaient enfin prêts à affronter la coupe européenne des lycées. Elle se déroulerait durant les vacances d'Avril en Angleterre. De nombreuses équipes des pays de l'Europe allait participer à cette coupe et des sélectionneurs viendraient assister aux rencontres.

Ils étaient deux lycées à représenter l'Angleterre. Portant fièrement les couleurs de leur pays, le blanc et le rouge, les joueurs s'échauffaient.

C'était au deuxième lycée de donner le top départ des matchs de la coupe.

Ils jouaient contre l'Espagne. Les favoris de cette coupe.

- Non mais regardez-les ! s'exclama Mrs Bibine. Aucune technique. Ils se font dessus !

La coach était sur les nerfs. On était au deuxième set et les espagnols menaient par 11 à 3.

- Ils peuvent remonter. Tenta de se convaincre Hermione.

Hélas, les anglais perdirent et les espagnols accédèrent en 8ème de final.

- On ne jouera pas contre eux avant la finale. Murmura Ernie.

- Si on n'y arrive. Remarqua Justin.

Il se fit fusiller du regard par sa coach et se retrouva à faire dix tours du terrain pour pessimisme.

- Je ne vous ai pas entraîné comme des perdants ! La victoire est à porter de main si on y croit ! lâcha t-elle.

Leur premier match était le lendemain. On connaissait déjà les quatre équipes sélectionnées pour les 8ème de finale : l'Espagne, l'Allemagne, La Hollande et l'Irlande.

Leur prochain adversaire n'était pas des plus faciles. Il s'agissait de l'Italie. Mais les joueurs étaient confiants. Enfin, surtout la coach.

Chaque pays participant à la coupe avait un dortoir où loger. Avant de se coucher, Hermione, Harry et Blaise restèrent à discuter.

- Mes parents seront là demain. Avoua Harry. En fait toute ma famille sera là.

Hermione était étonnée.

- C'est la première fois non ? demanda t-elle.

- C'est moi qui souhaitais qu'ils ne viennent pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire mais demain est un grand jour et leur présence me rassurera.

La jeune femme sourit. Blaise leur dit que sa mère et son beau-père seront également présents. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avait vu jouer.

- Et Draco ? voulut savoir Hermione.

- Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait. Sourit Harry.

Hermione fut contente pour lui. Elle les laissa rejoindre leur dortoir et rentra elle-même chez elle.

Le lendemain elle fut présente pour accueillir les joueurs.

- Comment vous vous sentez ?

- Un trac monstre ! avoua Terry.

- C'est normal. Mais une fois sur le terrain ça va passer ! lui dit Bibine. Allez vous me faites cinq tours de piste puis une série d'échauffement !

Les joueurs s'exécutèrent.

Les gradins se remplirent au fur et à mesure. Hermione fut là pour accueillir la famille d'Harry. Les petits lui sautèrent dessus.

- Bonjour Hermione. Comme va Harry ? voulut savoir Lily.

- Un peu stressé mais il sera content de vous voir.

Effectivement dès qu'il aperçut sa famille, le visage d'Harry s'éclaira et il leur fit un signe de la main.

- Je vous ai gardé des places justes derrière la tribune des joueurs. Révéla Hermione.

Elle sourit au professeur Lupin et rougit quand Sirius lui fit la bise. Snape la salua d'un signe de tête et Hermione retourna vers Mrs Bibine.

De l'autre côté du terrain, leur adversaire arrivèrent. Ainsi que la mère de Blaise et son beau-père qui discutaient avec…les Malfoy au complet !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vers les Potter. Ils ne semblaient pas les avoir vus mais Rémus remarqua son trouble et elle lui désigna le couple. Rémus parut embarrassé surtout quand les deux couples s'approchèrent. Il s'avérait que leur place était juste à côté d'eux.

Le beau-père s'assit à côté de Severus en le saluant, puis vint la mère de Blaise, Narcissa et Lucius et enfin Draco.

Les joueurs venaient de finir leur endurance et s'approchaient pour commencer les étirements.

Blaise en profita pour saluer sa famille et les Malfoy d'un signe de main et Harry en fit autant.

Lily et James tournèrent la tête et leur visage pâlit en remarquant leurs voisins. Hermione craint une querelle mais elle soupira quand Lily détourna le regard et dit à James de faire de même.

Hermione s'approcha quand même pour saluer la famille de son petit-copain ainsi que celle de son ami.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Miss Granger. Quelle plaisir de vous revoir. La salua Narcissa.

- Bonjour Hermione. Répondit la mère de son copain.

- Comment se portent les joueurs ? s'intéressa Lucius.

- Stressés mais impatiemment d'en découdre. Répondit franchement la jeune femme.

Soudain la salle s'emplit de murmures et de chuchotements qui attira le regard des joueurs.

Hermione elle-même regarda ce qui amenait tant de brouhahas.

Entourés de garde du corps, le Ministre et sa femme avançaient dans leur direction.

- Tom. Se leva Lucius.

Draco en fit de même mais à la place vint embrasser sa tante sur la joue.

- Que faites-vous là ? l'interrogea t-il.

- On vient encourager nos joueurs et tes amis mon cher neveu. Révéla Bellatrix.

Elle remit une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille et Hermione entendit clairement un soupir venant des joueurs derrière elle.

C'est vrai que la femme était splendide dans sa robe noire couteuse.

Ils s'assirent sur les tribunes pendant que leurs gardes du corps s'installaient autour d'eux.

- Le Ministre est venu nous regarder jouer ? s'étonna Michael Corner. La pression supplémentaire !

- C'est une raison de plus pour donner le meilleur de vous ! s'exclama Bibine. Faite honneur à votre Nation !

Les joueurs acquiescèrent.

Juste avant de rentrer sur le terrain, Blaise se rapprocha d'Hermione pour la serrer contre son cœur.

Harry n'était pas loin derrière.

- Bonne chance ! leur souhaita t-elle. Vous allez gagner car vous êtes les meilleurs !

Ils entrèrent sur le terrain.

Une minute plus tard, leur premier match de coupe européenne commença.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Oulà que de suspens ! XD Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? J'aime beaucoup l'arrivé de Tom et de Bella ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu,**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz  
**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Alors voici la suite ^^ J'espère ce que ça vous plaira ^^**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : **

La compétition durait cinq jours. Cinq jours de stress pour les joueurs.

Après leur victoire sans conteste contre l'Italie, les joueurs de Bibine ont enchaîné les victoires. Quelques fois avec beaucoup plus de mal, comme contre l'Allemagne où cela a failli partir en combat de boxe. Un des joueurs allemand avait insulté Blaise sur sa couleur de peau, hélas pour lui Harry n'était pas stupide dans cette langue et il s'était jeté sur le joueur.

Harry s'était vu exclure de la compétition, du moins jusqu'à l'intervention des autres joueurs et d'Hermione. La jeune fille avait été absolument outrée de la réflexion du joueur allemand.

Elle était intervenue pour défendre son ami. Dans un français parfait pour faire comprendre à l'arbitre ce qui s'était déroulé.

L'arbitre avait fait interrompre le jeu et avait interrogé les joueurs. Cela avait duré une demi-heure et à la fin le joueur allemand fut exclu de la coupe. Contrairement à Harry qui ne fut que suspendu du match présentement joué pour comportement violent.

La fin du match fut beaucoup plus mouvementée et les anglais remportèrent tous les points, ne laissant aucune chance aux allemands.

La colère contre leurs adversaires laissa vite la place à l'euphorie. Ils étaient en quart de finale.

Leurs deux prochains matchs se déroulèrent normalement. Ils remportèrent assez facilement les quarts de finale mais la demi-finale leur causa plus de problème.

Ils se battaient contre les français et ceux-ci avaient la rage de vaincre.

Mais après un set de gagner pour chaque équipe, les anglais remportèrent la dernière manche.

- ON EST EN FINAL ! explosa l'équipe dans la salle commune des dortoirs.

- Et c'est pour ça messieurs que vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller vous coucher durant les prochaines trente minutes. Informa Bibine.

Les joueurs essayèrent bien de contester mais l'ordre était formel et c'est en saluant Hermione que l'équipe rejoignit son dortoir.

Harry embrassa Hermione sur la joue et partit avec les autres.

Restés seuls, Blaise et Hermione se sourirent timidement et le grand noir vint la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis si contente pour vous. Avoua la jeune femme. Vous méritez de gagner cette coupe.

Blaise lui sourit et lui releva le visage d'une main.

Leur baiser se fit doux. Hermione soupira et se serra plus contre Blaise.

- Je t'aime. Souffla t-elle.

Blaise la serra plus contre lui et dans un murmure répondit :

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils restèrent lovés l'un contre l'autre durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que des bruits les fassent sursauter.

Une chanson paillarde au fort accent étranger résonna dans l'air quelques secondes et s'éloigna.

Le couple rigola et Hermione secoua la tête d'amusement.

- Bon je vais y aller. Demain est un grand jour.

Blaise l'embrassa une dernière fois et la raccompagna jusqu'à la grille du complexe sportif.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite.

- Vous vous rendez compte ? s'exclama James. Ils sont en finale ! Je savais qu'Harry était un bon joueur mais j'ignorais qu'il était excellent !

L'homme avait des étoiles dans les yeux et sa fierté se faisait sentir.

Rémus souriait. Le professeur de français était soulagé. Depuis le début de la compétition ils n'avaient pas eu le moindre problème avec les Malfoy. Les familles étaient restées éloignées l'une de l'autre.

Ils prirent leurs places habituelles et saluèrent Harry. Le garçon en fit de même et comme tous les jours il salua aussi la famille de Blaise et les Malfoy. Rémus vit la crispation de James mais ne fit pas de remarque.

Enfin le match commença.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'absence d'Hermione. Alors que depuis le début des matchs elle était présente, la jeune femme manquait à l'appel.

Son professeur s'inquiéta et en fit la remarque à Lily.

- C'est vrai ça. Je pensais qu'elle allait arriver plus tard mais je me suis trompée.

- De quoi vous parlez ? les interrogea James, détachant ses yeux du terrain.

- D'Hermione. Répondit Lily. Elle…

- Oh oui elle est avec les journalistes ! Vous vous rendez compte ? La finale est filmée ! Mon fils va passer à la télé !

Lily et Rémus tournèrent leur tête vers le fond des tribunes. Effectivement ils aperçurent Hermione. La jeune femme semblait plutôt embêtée alors qu'une journaliste blonde lui posait des questions.

- C'est vipère de Skeeter lui fait rater le match ! s'outra Lily. Je vais lui dire le fond de ma pensée !

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, elle vit un jeune homme blond s'approcher de la jeune fille et de la journaliste.

- Qu'est-ce que Malfoy junior fait là-haut ? grogna James.

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione voulait rejoindre Bibine au plus vite pour encourager les joueurs mais la journaliste anglaise n'arrêtait pas de la retenir. La jeune fille n'osait pas l'interrompre mais si la femme ne finissait pas d'ici quelques minutes, elle n'allait pas se gêner.

Elle n'eut pas à le faire car elle vit Draco arriver derrière la journaliste.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle… ?

- Skeeter, Rita. Gloussa la femme.

Draco lui offrit son sourire le plus charmeur et dit :

- Je crois qu'Hermione souhaiterait aller soutenir nos joueurs maintenant. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je l'emmène avec moi.

- Et bien…nous n'avions pas fini…commença Skeeter.

- Je crois que si. Lui sourit le blond. Au revoir Mademoiselle Skeeter.

Draco et Hermione se retournèrent et descendirent les gradins. Ils arrivèrent aux bancs des joueurs et Hermione soupira.

- Draco mon sauveur ! sourit-elle.

- Cette femme est une vraie harpie, j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de travailler avec elle plus tard ?

- Oh grand Dieu non ! s'exclama t-elle. Elle m'a eut par surprise. J'étais en train d'entrer dans le gymnase quand elle m'a sauté dessus. Je les ai aidés à installer le matériel puis après elle a commencé ses questions sur les joueurs.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil au terrain puis au score.

- Elle en aura pour son argent après qu'on ait gagné la coupe.

Hermione sourit.

- Je crois surtout qu'elle se fera souffler son article.

- Mademoiselle a eut l'exclusivité ? sourit narquoisement Draco.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

Finalement ils rejoignirent leur place.

Bibine sauta sur la jeune fille et fut à moitié rassurée de ses explications.

Hermione en profita pour lancer un petit salut à Blaise et Harry.

Après l'arrivée de la jeune fille, les joueurs eurent comme un nouveau souffle.

Les tribunes grondèrent et hurlèrent après la victoire anglaise du premier set.

Les joueurs prirent cinq minutes de pause et Blaise en profita pour sauter sur Hermione.

- Ou étais-tu passée ?

- Je n'ai pas raté une seconde du match. Le rassura t-elle. J'étais juste retenue par un effet indésirable.

Harry sourit à quelqu'un derrière elle et elle se douta de qui s'était.

- Voici mon sauveur. Se retourna Hermione.

Elle expliqua son effet indésirable aux joueurs et ceux-ci ricanèrent de la façon dont Draco avait mouché la journaliste.

- Bien sûr que notre Hermione à l'exclusivité des champions ! se rengorgea Ernie.

- Voilà quelque chose qui fait plaisir à entendre. Apparut Bibine. Allez en piste maintenant ! Et gagnez moi ce second set haut les mains !

Les joueurs bondirent et se précipitèrent sur le terrain.

Blaise réclama un baiser qu'il n'avait pas eu au début et Hermione s'empressa de lui donner.

Une fois les joueurs en place, la jeune femme retourna s'asseoir avec Bibine.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ? Skeeter l'effet indésirable...XD**

**Merci d'avoir lu,**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz  
**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Voici un chapitre dont je suis plutôt fière ^^**

**Et puis je tiens à féliciter Clamaraa pour sa grande perspicacité ^^ ET Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

**_Note d'auteur_ : Je tiens à rappeler que ceci est un match FICTIF ! Donc les actions ne sont pas "forcément" réalisable réellement ! **

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : **

Le second set commença dans une tension pas possible.

Hermione était assise tandis que Bibine hurlait des encouragements, debout à ses côtés.

Les premiers points furent remportés par les espagnols. Le score était de 4 à 0 pour les hispaniques et on entendait les supporters anglais hurlaient contre ceux-là.

- Mais ils sont en train perdre là ? s'exclama Lily.

- Ils vont remonter, ce n'est qu'une stratégie. Répondit James, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée. Enfin j'espère.

Le match continua et quand le score arriva à 7 à 2 en faveur de l'Espagne, Bibine demanda un temps-mort.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce jeu de mollassons ? s'écria t-elle. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de remonter en vitesse et de remporter ce set. Terry, concentre tes smatchs sur la droite, leur…

Hermione n'écouta plus la coach. Elle avait emmené Harry et Blaise à l'écart et leur avait murmuré :

- Le numéro 5 à la réception s'est fait mal en recevant la balle de Terry lors du premier point de gagné. Il a eu du mal avec les autres balles et à chaque renvoi je l'ai vu contenir une grimace de douleur. De plus, j'ai remarqué que le passeur tournait ses hanches dans le sens où il allait lancer la balle.

- Tu as remarqué tout ça ? s'étonna Harry.

- Une journaliste se doit de remarquer les moindres détails en très peu de temps. J'ai voulu comparer les passes de Blaise et de son adversaire. C'est là que j'ai remarqué la différence.

- Oui, je me suis dit aussi qu'il ne devait pas être leur passeur attitré mais cela n'empêche qu'il est doué mais avec ton aide, on va pouvoir contre-attaquer plus efficacement. Répondit Blaise.

Harry ajouta :

- On va aller prévenir les autres, je crois que Terry sera ravit de savoir cela. Je l'ai bien vu s'énerver après chaque balle reçut chez les espagnols.

- C'est fair-play que je vous dise tout ça ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Parce que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase que Blaise lui attrapa les mains et ajouta :

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela. Si un joueur souffre, il peut se faire remplacer, mais s'il ne veut pas ou que son coach ne dit rien, c'est son choix, donc sa faute. Mais j'admire ce genre de courage. Pour nous, cela est une aubaine que tu l'ais remarqué et une malchance pour eux mais c'est le jeu. Pour le passeur, c'est une erreur de stratégie et encore une fois, cela nous est profitable.

Hermione lui sourit et profita d'un baiser.

Blaise s'éloigna et Harry s'approcha. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui étonna la jeune fille mais Hermione hocha la tête quand même avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Harry fit pareil et rejoignit les autres.

La jeune fille reçut de grands sourires de la part des joueurs ainsi que des pouces levés, signe de gratitude.

Les joueurs retournèrent sur le terrain et Hermione en profita pour se diriger vers Draco.

- Ils m'ont l'air bien heureux malgré leur apparente défaite. Souligna Lucius.

- Apparente est bien le mot. Précisa Hermione. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont vite revenir au score et même les dépasser.

- Votre optimisme vous honneur très chère.

Hermione sourit au grand homme et se tourna vers Draco. Elle se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- J'ai un message pour toi de la part d'Harry. Il me fait dire que s'il remporte la finale, il dira à ses parents pour votre relation.

Draco lui lança un regard étonné puis se tourna vers son petit-ami qui le fixait depuis le terrain.

Draco hocha la tête avec la main droite posé sur le cœur. Signe qu'il avait compris et qu'il acceptait la requête. Il ferait donc pareil en cas de victoire de l'Angleterre.

Hermione retourna aux côtés de Bibine qui la félicita pour ses observations. Elle ne vit donc pas que Lily avait assisté à tout l'échange entre elle et Draco, ainsi qu'entre lui et son fils.

La rouquine se demandait pourquoi son fils semblait aussi proche du jeune Malfoy, presque comme des…amis ! Mais serait-ce possible ?

Lily décida d'attendre d'être de retour chez elle pour questionner son fils. Elle ne voulait pas le faire en présence de James. Surtout sur le sujet des Malfoy, qui était toujours aussi brûlant entre eux.

Elle reporta donc son attention sur le match qui venait juste de reprendre.

Comme l'avait fait remarquer Hermione, les anglais remontèrent vite au score. Grâce aux dires de la jeune femme, après un quart d'heure de jeu, le score était neutre : 8 à 8.

On entendait hurler les supporters.

Quinze autres minutes plus tard, le score était de 15 à 10 en faveur des anglais et Mrs Bibine hurlait des encouragements et trépignait sur place.

Seulement, l'équipe adversaire demanda un temps-mort elle aussi. Celui-ci dura moins d'une minute et Hermione eut juste le temps d'hydrater les joueurs et de leur souhaiter bon courage avant qu'ils ne retournent sur le terrain.

Seulement, le numéro 5 avait été sorti et son remplaçant était un joueur en pleine forme, sans blessure.

Au bout de quelques minutes de match, Hermione, Bibine et les joueurs purent constater qu'il était un très bon réceptionneur mais aussi, que le passeur avait cessé ces coups de hanches directionnelles.

Les espagnols remontèrent au score et le dépassèrent.

19 à 16.

Les joueurs étaient en nage mais ne se décourageaient pas pour autant.

Du côté des spectateurs, c'était l'effervescence.

Les familles hurlaient des encouragements.

Les petites-amies criaient leur amour.

Les filles du club de Volley féminin avaient inventé une petite danse digne des plus grandes om-pom girls américaines. Sauf que ça ne dura pas trop longtemps car elles se firent siffler par les _chicas_ espagnoles. Cela faillit bien partir en catch féminin mais heureusement la coach Bibine était intervenue à temps. Elle réprimanda ses filles et le match put continuer.

Ce fut d'ailleurs aux anglais d'avoir le service.

Zacharias frappa une balle excellente, droit dans les mains du nouveau joueur. Celui-ci la renvoya sans aucune difficulté sous le grognement d'exaspération du joueur anglais.

Les espagnols firent leur attaque que Zach para lui aussi.

Seulement, c'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione remarqua la position de Blaise. Au lieu d'être légèrement de profil devant le filet, il s'était placé au milieu du terrain, histoire de bien voir la balle arriver sur lui.

Les jambes pliées, le dos courbé en arrière, il réceptionna la passe et la lança juste au dessus du filet où se trouvait Harry.

Celui-ci se contenta de sauter et de taper dans la balle. Cela aurait pu paraître une attaque banale si au lieu d'aller sur la droite comme l'indiquait la position du joueur, la balle n'avait pas fait un violent écart pour frapper le sol juste à sa gauche.

La foule anglaise cria de joie sous ce point marqué tandis que les joueurs espagnols se questionnaient sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Harry et Blaise réitérèrent leur exploit jusqu'à obtenir un score de 20 à 19 en leur faveur.

Bibine exultait. Elle allait enfin avoir la reconnaissance de ses compères et elle pourrait emmener ses joueurs jusque…aux jeux olympiques pourquoi pas ?

Cependant, alors qu'Harry allait recommencer sa frappe une nouvelle fois, décidé à marquer le point final et à remporter cette coupe, il ne s'attendit pas à ce que tous les joueurs espagnols viennent en parade contre son tir. Celui-ci fut renvoyé dans leur camp et les joueurs, trop abasourdis pour réagir laissèrent filer le ballon.

20 à 20.

Service pour les espagnols. Pour remporter le set, il fallait deux points d'écart. Chacun avait donc sa chance pour gagner.

Le service fut joué puis réceptionné. Blaise recommença sa technique et Harry la sienne.

Les espagnols recommencèrent leur jeu mais ils oublièrent un détail.

- Ne jamais faire deux fois la même parade contre la même attaque. Murmura Hermione en voyant Harry plier son index et son majeur.

- Le poke de combat. Sourit la jeune femme en voyant le ballon s'écraser dans le terrain adverse.

21 à 20.

Service anglais.

Cette fois, ce fut Ernie qui s'occupa du service.

Comme Blaise lui avait demandé, un service à réception simple.

Les espagnols durent croire à leur jour de chance quand la balle vint vers eux et ils jouèrent avec force leur attaque.

Le tir était puissant mais Michael était là…légèrement en retrait il attrapa la balle mais l'envoya trop loin sur la gauche du terrain. C'est que le tir était puissant.

Blaise savait qu'il n'aurait pas de temps pour se mettre en position, il s'occupa donc simplement de remettre la balle sur le terrain et il laissa Harry s'occuper du reste.

Le ballon arriva au centre du terrain et les espagnols semblaient en joie. C'était une balle difficile et Harry allait être obligé de la jouer de façon sûre.

Sauf qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le joueur.

En voyant Blaise s'élancer hors du terrain pour chercher la balle, Terry s'était préparé à la contre attaque.

Il s'était placé au centre du terrain, genoux fléchis et doigts croisés comme pour la courte échelle.

Quand la balle revint, Le gymnase entier retint son souffle en voyant Harry grimper sur les mains de son co-équipier, s'aidant de sa tête comme appuis et sautant aussi haut qu'il put.

Lily et James poussèrent un cri de frayeur en voyant leur fils à cette hauteur puis retinrent leur souffle.

La balle arriva juste devant lui et avec le sourire de celui qui vient d'avoir le cadeau de ses rêves, Harry la frappa de toutes ses forces. Sans technique de frappe particulière, pas de poke de combat, ni de tir croisé, la balle alla se figer dans le sol avec force puis rebondit hors du terrain adverse.

La joie des spectateurs côté anglais fut impressionnante et couvrit le cri de peur de Lily et James en voyant tomber Harry en chute libre. Ils se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent vers leur fils.

Seulement Blaise avait eu le temps de revenir et les autres étaient juste en bas et comme si ils l'avaient répété des milliers de fois (ce qui était le cas), les bras en rosace des joueurs amortirent la chute de leur capitaine.

Du côté des Malfoy, Draco avait blanchit d'un seul coup en voyant son petit-ami tomber d'un coup. Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers l'équipe.

Du côté des joueurs, s'étaient l'euphorie totale. On riait, on se tapait dans le dos, on pleurait de joie.

Ils avaient gagné !

Bibine et Hermione étaient allés les rejoindre. Tandis qu'Hermione serrait Blaise dans ses bras et l'embrassait en riant, Bibine tapait dans les mains de ses joueurs en les félicitant.

Hermione fut la première à voir arriver les ennuis. Elle vit les Potter ainsi que Draco arriver en même temps.

Harry, lui, n'aperçut que son petit-ami car ses coéquipiers lui cachaient ses parents.

Il lui sourit et s'avança vers lui.

Draco quand à lui ne s'inquiéta pas du fait qu'il était entouré de centaines de personnes, qu'il était filmé par la télévision nationale et attrapa Harry par le col de son maillot et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser avec force et soulagement. Baiser auquel son petit-ami répondit avec plaisir.

Le temps sembla suspendu dans la salle de sport. Les tribunes s'étaient tues et Lily et James, ainsi que Lucius et Narcissa se figèrent instantanément.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Un vrai match à la Jeanne et Serge pour ceux qui connaisse, pas vrai ? XD**

**Alors ? Cette fin ? Vous vous attendiez à ce que cela soit Draco qui embrasse Harry ? ^^ **

**Merci d'avoir lu,**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz  
**


	26. Chapitre 26

**_ATTENTION !_ Ceci est l'antépénultième chapitre avant la fin ! C'est à dire qu'il reste un autre chapitre puis l'épilogue !**

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ! Elles me font énormément plaisir ! Je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre vous ai plu, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant !**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : **

- Lâche tout de suite mon fils ! bouillonna de rage James.

Harry se recula immédiatement devant le regard furieux de son père. Il voulut s'écarter de Draco pour ne pas aggraver la fureur de James, mais le blond n'était pas d'accord. Il le prit par la taille et de toute sa splendeur, fixa le père d'Harry dans les yeux.

- Espèce de… ! commença James, les poings serrés.

- James. Murmura Lily en se positionnant face à lui, les deux mains sur son torse. Ne te montres pas en spectacle devant tout le monde. Allons régler ça à la maison.

- Il n'est pas question que ces gens viennent chez moi. Lui répondit-il.

Lily tourna la tête vers Harry et leur regard se croisa. Elle ressentit toute la douleur de son fils face à leur incompréhension.

- Fais le au moins pour ton fils.

La lueur de haine sembla vaciller dans les yeux de son mari et Lily tenta autre chose.

- Fais le pour moi James. Pour moi ?

Ce fut comme une révélation pour l'homme. Si sa femme pouvait accepter ça, il n'avait pas le droit de le lui refuser.

- Bien.

Harry soupira de soulagement et sourit timidement à sa mère. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire.

- On va donc s'engueuler chez toi ? constata Draco.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça Dray. Intervint Hermione. C'est très dur pour les parents d'Harry.

- Comment ça ? fronça t-il les sourcils.

- Tu sais quelque chose Hermione ? demanda Harry.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Mais tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Draco tes parents t'attendent. Remarqua la jeune femme.

Effectivement le couple Malfoy avait suivit l'échange de loin et à part pour s'échanger quelques petits mots, n'était pas intervenu. A présent, ils sentaient que ça aller être à eux de se dévoiler.

Draco serra la main d'Harry et lui dit à tout de suite.

L'engouement dans le stade avait repris juste après que les parents d'Harry s'étaient éclipsés.

- Tu t'en va alors ? lui demanda Terry. Tu ne viens pas fêter la victoire avec nous ?

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Mais notre victoire ne va pas s'envoler ! sourit Harry. Félicitations à tous ! Vous avez été géniaux !

Ses coéquipiers vinrent le serrer dans leurs bras et lui souhaiter bonne chance.

- On est de tout cœur avec toi Harry ! le soutinrent-ils.

- Allez mec va vers ton destin et reviens-nous vivant ! plaisanta Blaise.

- Courage Harry.

Hermione le serra dans ses bras et en profita pour lui murmurer :

- Et s'il te plaît, quand tu seras la vérité, pense à ton amour pour Draco et ne laisse pas tes sentiments te submerger. Tu pourrais dire des mots que tu regretterais plus tard.

- Hermione ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Promets-le-moi ! exigea t-elle. Promets-moi que tu resteras aux côtés de Draco quoique tu apprennes !

- Je te le promets Hermione. Finit-il par dire.

- Bien ! Tu peux y aller.

Harry la regarda avec questionnement quelques secondes puis courut rejoindre sa famille au parking.

- J'espère qu'ils arriveront à s'entendre. Chuchota la jeune femme.

Blaise se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras.

Dans la voiture des Potter, l'ambiance était tout autre. James n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de tout le trajet et Lily s'était contentée de fixer devant elle, comme ressassant de mauvais souvenirs.

Dans l'autre voiture, Sirius était au volant et vociférer contre les Malfoy. Son compagnon se taisait, connaissant les raisons. Il connaissait bien le couple Malfoy et appréciait le jeune Draco. Il pensait que cette histoire serait définitivement classée mais voilà que leur rejeton ressortait tout.

Rémus quand à lui, installé sur la banquette arrière, se demandait comment Harry allait réagir face aux révélations qui allaient avoir lieu.

Les Malfoy suivaient derrière et Lucius en avait profité pour interroger son fils sur sa relation avec le fils Potter.

- C'est du sérieux ?

- Je l'aime père. Avait seulement répondu Draco.

Lucius avait fixé Narcissa du regard et celle-ci lui avait offert son magnifique sourire. Il pouvait comprendre.

Seulement il savait aussi ce que tout ça allait faire surgir et s'inquiétait pour sa femme. Personne à part eux n'était au courant de l'état de Narcissa. Toute cette histoire risquait de l'anéantir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle subisse une autre fausse couche. Le bébé était là depuis quatre mois et sa femme était souvent épuisée.

Seulement, Narcissa voulait affronter ses démons. Elle avait envie de repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

Elle serra la main de son mari qui était venue prendre la sienne et porta son doux regard vers son fils à travers le rétroviseur.

- On est arrivé. Dit-il soudainement.

Tout le monde descendit de voiture

James et Lily entrèrent les premiers et furent accueillis par Tonks qui félicita Harry dès qu'elle le vit. Elle avait suivit le match en directe sur la chaine régionale, ainsi que ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

- J'ai couché les petits.

Le salon fut vite plein.

En bonne hôtesse, Lily servit du thé à tout le monde. Elle s'assit sur son canapé aux côtés de Rémus et Tonks. James, Sirius et Severus avaient préféré rester debout. Sirius et Severus étaient adossés à la cheminée et James se tenait droit derrière sa femme.

Les Malfoy étaient sur un autre sofa, le dos bien droit.

Le dernier sofa était occupé par Harry et Draco malgré les regards noirs de James et Sirius.

Le silence était pesant mais fut rompu par Harry.

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai l'impression que je suis le seul à ne pas le savoir ?

- Moi non plus j'ignore ce qu'il en est. Avoua Draco.

Le jeune couple avait leur main liée dans leur dos.

- Tout est de ma faute. Commença Narcissa.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Draco.

La femme blonde se leva et sans se préoccuper des regards noirs, se dirigea vers Lily. Elle s'agenouilla face à elle et lui prit les mains.

- Je regrette. A cette époque, je n'étais qu'une affreuse garce. Je voulais que tout le monde me remarque et m'admire.

Draco ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce que sa mère était en train de faire ?

- Et puis tu es arrivée. Lily Evans. Si belle et si aimée de tous malgré ton caractère de cochon et tes manières de Je-sais-tout. Tu avais l'admiration de tous les garçons du lycée et toutes les filles voulaient te ressembler.

Lily était étonnée. Elle n'avait jamais deviné tout ça.

- J'étais jalouse.

- Quoi ? demanda Lily.

- Oui, j'étais jalouse de ce que tu étais. Tu étais toi-même et pourtant tout le monde t'aimait. Tu faisais des erreurs, tu n'étais pas parfaite mais cela importait peu, car il te suffisait d'un sourire pour te faire pardonner. Alors que moi, j'étais obligée de me comporter en fille de bonne famille. Oui je t'enviais Lily et c'est pour ça que j'étais aussi cruelle et méchante envers toi. Mais je n'étais qu'une adolescente en quête de louanges. Comme elles ne venaient pas de ma famille, j'attendais cela au lycée. Mais tu as pris ma place.

Était-ce les hormones ou le chagrin ? Peut-être bien les deux. Dans tous les cas, les larmes de Narcissa n'étaient pas factices.

- Je regrette infiniment ce que j'ai pu te faire subir. Si tu savais à quel point j'en suis désolée. Je n'espère pas ton pardon parce que ce que j'ai fait est infâme, mais puis-je seulement espérer que tu comprennes mes actes ?

Lily était elle-aussi en train de pleurer. Elle se jeta au coup de la blonde et lui dit :

- Je comprends et te pardonne. Si je n'avais pas épousé James, je ne serais pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui.

- Ne dit pas ça. Potter était amoureux de toi depuis le début. Je suis désolé Lily.

Les deux femmes pleurèrent un bon moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre, sous le regard de leurs amis.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Comment trouvez-vous cette réconciliation ? Je pense que maintenant qu'elles sont des femmes matures, le temps des querelles d'adolescentes est fini et qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de raison de continuer à ressasser toute cette rancoeur ?  
**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz  
**


	27. Chapitre 27

**Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! **

**Merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir suivi jusque là dans cette fic ! **

**Merci à ma Ju' adorée (alias Fleur de lisse) d'avoir aimé cette fic qui est pour elle !**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : **

Harry et Draco étaient interloqués. Ils ignoraient que leurs parents se connaissaient depuis le lycée et qu'une affreuse histoire avait eu lieu.

Apparemment Narcissa avait fait du mal à Lily à cette période.

Harry comprenait ce que voulait dire Hermione. Elle devait être au courant de l'histoire par il ne savait quel moyen et elle voulait l'empêcher de réagir au quart de tour en comprenant qu'on avait fait du mal à sa mère.

Mais cette histoire devait se régler entre les adultes et non pas causer de tort à leur relation. Jamais il n'en aurait voulu à son petit-ami pour une chose qu'il semblait lui aussi ignorer jusqu'à présent.

Il ressemblait peut-être à son père sur certains points, mais il n'était pas aussi rancunier que lui. Tout comme sa mère, il avait déjà pardonné à la mère de Draco quand celle-ci s'était abaissée à lui faire des excuses. Même après temps d'années, c'était quelque chose d'honorable.

- C'est pour ça toute cette rancœur au sujet des Malfoy ? intervint Harry.

Narcissa s'était relevée avec dignité mais avait gardé la main de Lily dans la sienne.

- Mais Draco n'a rien à voir dedans ! s'exclama celui-ci.

- James et Sirius n'ont jamais su faire la part des choses. Remarqua Rémus avec un doux sourire.

Cela lui voulut un regard et une exclamation outrés de la part des deux hommes.

- Tout est réglé maintenant entre vous ? demanda le blond en fixant ses parents.

Narcissa jeta un regard inquiet vers James et celui-ci fixa sa femme avant de donner sa réponse.

- Sauf si tu fais du mal à mon fils. Dans ce cas-là…ne termina pas sa phrase le père Potter.

Il avait l'air tout à fait sérieux, tout comme Sirius.

Draco hocha la tête avec un sourire envers Harry.

- On peut faire la fête maintenant ? s'exclama Tonks.

Elle reçut des regards étonnés.

- Pour la victoire d'Harry !

Les adultes acquiescèrent et la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance un peu moins tendue qu'au début.

Lucius discuta avec Severus et Rémus, tandis que Tonks et Lily nouaient une nouvelle relation avec Narcissa.

James et Sirius questionnaient Draco sur ces projets futurs face à un Harry désespéré.

Soudain, il sentit son portable vibrer et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour répondre à l'appel d'Hermione.

_- Comment ça s'est passé ? J'étais inquiète ! s'exclama t-elle._

- Très bien. Lui avoua t-il.

_- Vraiment ? Tu m'en vois ravie. Je suis heureuse pour toi et Draco. Donc pas de souci pour votre couple ?_

- Non Hermione. Pas de souci. Rit-il discrètement face à l'inquiétude de son amie.

- _On se voit demain ? Tu as une interview à me donner, ne l'oublie pas ! exigea t-elle._

- D'accord, d'accord. A demain Mione.

Il raccrocha après le salut de la jeune femme et vit que Draco, son père et Sirius le fixaient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'interrogea t-il.

- C'était Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? lui demanda Draco.

- Se rassurer. Lui sourit Harry. Et me dire de ne pas oublier l'interview de demain.

Draco ricana et James et Sirius le questionna sur cette interview.

La soirée se finit un peu plus tard et tout le monde retourna chez soi. Lily proposa même à Draco de passer la nuit ici sous le rougissement de son fils.

- Une autre fois peut-être madame Potter ça serait avec plaisir.

Le lendemain, Harry retrouva le reste de son équipe dans le restaurant d'Alberforth. Celui-ci l'accueillit en personne pour le féliciter de sa victoire.

- Mon frère doit être ravi d'avoir une si bonne équipe dans son école. Ce midi s'est la maison qui régale. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la visite des champions européens.

Harry le remercia et partit rejoindre les autres à leur table habituelle.

- Salut capitaine !

Tous les joueurs, qu'ils soient masculins ou féminins étaient présents.

Il vit Hermione se levait pour lui faire signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Tu es prêt pour l'interview ? lui demanda t-elle.

Il rit puis hocha la tête.

Le repas et les questions se déroulèrent dans la bonne ambiance. Les joueurs répondaient avec en train et bonne humeur.

L'interview fut finie juste avant le dessert. C'est à ce moment que Bibine se leva pour englober de son regard perçant ses joueurs.

- Ce matin, j'ai eu un coup de fil d'un sélectionneur.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Heureusement qu'ils étaient coupés du reste du restaurant, car les autres clients se seraient demandés pourquoi ce soudain silence.

- Il m'a offert le poste d'entraîneur de l'équipe de Volley d'Angleterre.

Les joueurs applaudirent mais une main levée de Bibine suffit à ramener le silence.

- Ce n'est pas tout. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il était prêt à offrir une bourse d'étude à mon équipe s'il elle venait suivre l'entraînement professionnel de volleyeur dans son école spécialisée.

- Vous voulez dire que ? interrogea Ernie.

- Vous êtes sélectionnés pour devenir les futurs champions du monde de Volley-ball ! s'exclama Bibine avec un grand sourire.

- C'est pas vrai ? s'écria Terry.

Le chahut fut monstre dans la salle et tout le monde y mettait du sien.

Seulement, la question de Ginny amena un silence gêné.

- Mais et l'année prochaine ? Notre équipe féminine de Volley ?

- J'ai réussi à convaincre mon ancien élève, Olivier Dubois de devenir votre coach pour l'année restante.

- LE Olivier Dubois ? s'exclama Millicent.

- Il sera non seulement le nouveau professeur d'EPS pour l'année suivante, mais créa son propre club de Volley-ball féminin en dehors du lycée.

- Mais et le club scolaire ? demanda Hannah Abbot.

- Il ne sera plus considéré comme un club lycéen mais comme un véritable club amateur. Dès l'hors, vous pourrez participer à des championnats amateurs et vous faire connaître dans le pays. Olivier fera de vous des championnes !

Les filles hurlèrent de joie.

- Quand aux Terminales, la bourse vous ait aussi dédié. L'école entraîne aussi les joueuses féminines. Le sélectionneur était très intéressé par tous mes joueurs. Apparemment mon coaching est l'un des meilleurs qu'il n'est vu en Angleterre.

Le reste de l'après-midi servit aux joueurs pour s'extasier devant cette bonne nouvelle. Hermione fut autorisée à écrire la nouvelle dans son article et Mrs Bibine lui conseilla même de l'envoyer à un journal local.

La fin de l'année se termina sous de bons auspices.

Les relations entre les joueurs étaient au beau fixe, les couples faisaient des plans pour l'année suivante et une autre bonne nouvelle vint pointer le bout de son nez.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Comment ça des jumeaux ? s'exclama Lucius face à une Narcissa ravie.

- Le docteur a dit que le deuxième était caché par le premier et qu'il n'avait pas pu le repérer avant.

- C'est pour ça que tu es devenue aussi grosse. Constata Draco.

- Draco ! s'outra Harry.

Mais cela fit rire Narcissa.

La femme était heureuse. Ils étaient partis en vacances dans le sud de la France durant le mois de Juillet et Narcissa avait proposé à Harry de les accompagner.

Elle venait d'apprendre la nouvelle lors de sa visite mensuelle chez son gynécologue. Celui-ci s'était spécialement déplacé d'Angleterre pour sa patiente.

- Et tu connais le sexe du deuxième ? demanda Lucius, remis du choc de la nouvelle.

- C'est aussi une fille. Sourit sa femme.

Pour célébrer cela, Lucius les invita tous au restaurant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

De son côté, Hermione avait reçu un mail de Théodore.

_Granger, _

_J'ai trouvé une école de journalisme à Paris. Je vais travailler en alternance avec mon beau-père. Il est rédacteur des sports._

_Gabrielle et le bébé, Léopold, vont bien._

_J'ai prévenu mes parents et ils viendront nous rendre visite au mois d'Août._

_A bientôt, _

_Théodore Nott._

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Narcissa a des jumelles...et oui ^^**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé des reviews !**

**A demain pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic !**

**Bizzz  
**


	28. Chapitre 28

**Un épilogue très court mais c'est parce que je voulais marquer le coup avec le tout premier chapitre ^^**

**MERCI à tous mes lecteurs et à vos reviews qui me font toujours un grand plaisir ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une** _bonne lecture _**pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic !**

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : **

Hermione était allongée aux côtés de Blaise. Ils avaient emménagé dans leur nouvel appartement au mois d'Août. Celui-ci se situait au plein cœur de Londres à proximité de l'école de sport de Blaise et de la fac de journalisme d'Hermione.

La jeune fille pensait.

Demain c'était sa rentrée et comme l'année dernière, elle allait découvrir un nouvel environnement.

- Tu es inquiète ? l'interrogea Blaise.

Le grand noir avait pris une place importante dans sa vie. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de ses baisers, ni de son regard doré empli de tendresse.

- Pas vraiment. Je me disais que cela allait faire bientôt an que je t'ai vu pour la première fois.

Blaise lui sourit et l'embrassa.

- Il s'en est passé des choses cette année. Dit-il en passant une main sous son chemisier.

- Qui aurait cru que Ginny officialiserait son couple avec Pansy ?

- La tête d'Harry quand il l'a su. Pouffa Blaise dans le cou de la jeune femme.

- Oui. Rit Hermione. Surtout que deux jours plus tard, c'était Ron qui annonçait qu'il était fiancé à Luna.

- Ils forment un beau couple. Ajouta Blaise.

Hermione soupira quand elle sentit le corps de Blaise sur le sien.

- Et puis maintenant tout s'est arrangé entre la famille d'Harry et de Draco. Remarqua Hermione. D'ailleurs Narcissa a accouché il y a quelques jours ?

- Des jumelles. Calypso et Cassiopée. Draco est ravi. Précisa Blaise en déboutonnant le jean de sa compagne.

- Lily est une des marraines. Comme quoi leur animosité a complètement disparu.

Blaise lui enleva son jean et Hermione lui sourit.

- Je suis contente de les avoir pour amis. Souligna t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Et moi je suis content de t'avoir à mes côtés. Précisa Blaise en lui dégrafant son soutien-gorge.

Hermione rit puis se tut. De toute façon elle avait autre chose de plus intéressant à faire que de parler.

_**FIN

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous cet épilogue ?**

**Pour le nom des jumelles, pour ma défense il fallait quelque chose d'aussi original que "Draco" ^^**

**Merci à vous tous pour votre présence ! C'est ainsi que s'achève "Amour, clubs et amitié" !**

**A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire ^^  
**


End file.
